The Prophecy
by demi-kaijuu
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE : :::FINISHED::: The gang are now in College - and Sakura and Syaoran HATE each other! But during a history assignment the pair stumble upon an ancient prophecy and have to resolve their hate to stop the end. Can they do it?
1. Fire in her eyes

AN: ok here we go again. Here are a few basic pointers encase anyone gets confused.   
1) Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and everyone else are all 18 and in there last year in college.   
2) The clow cards, Kero and Yue do not exist - HOWEVER both Syaoran and Sakura posses certain magical powers - will be explained in the fic.   
3) Tomoyo and Eriol also posses magical powers, but not as strong as either Sakura or Syaoran.   
4) Sakura and Syaoran hate each other!   
  
**Disclaimer** - If I owned CCS - do you really think I would be writing fanfiction - hell no, this would be on the big screen by now!   
  
**Summery:** The gang are now in College - and Sakura and Syaoran HATE each other! But during a history assignment the pair stumble upon an ancient prophecy and have to resolve their hate to stop the end. Can they do it on time or will the world fall to an ancient evil?   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter One: Fire in her Eyes

**   
  
"ARGH, I hate the Li-boy so much" fumed Sakura walking out of her class.   
  
She met up with Tomoyo by their locker, and Tomoyo instantly spotted that her best friend and flatmate was fuming.   
  
"Let me guess," said Tomoyo in a cheeky way "Li did something to annoy you in class?"   
  
"ANNOY ME - DO I LOOK GOD-DAMNED ANNOYED?" shouted Sakura.   
  
All heads in the hallway turned and looked at the angry girl, who was now blushing bright red. She had hair that just reached her shoulder and it was a dark auburn colour, a cheeky smile and emerald eyes. However when she was angry her eyes changed from glittery to fiery. And at the moment her eyes where alive with flames and glinting with anger.   
  
Tomoyo put a calming hand on her best friends arm and led her outside, where she was less likely to attract attention.   
  
"In answer to your last question - no you do not look annoyed Sakura - just very very pissed off. Go on what did he do this time?"   
  
"He was sat behind me - as always and kept kicking the back of my chair and flicking things at me. Naturally I got annoyed, turned round and asked him NICELY if he would knock it off. Of course he didn't - so I get more annoyed and then started shouting at him. So the teacher shouted at me and I actually had to APOLOGISE to that piece of pond scum. THAT'S why I'm very very pissed off." Sakura finished yelling and sighed, trying to compose herself.   
  
Tomoyo just shook her shoulders. She was well aware of the history behind her and Syaoran. Two years ago they had been the best of friends, always together. Then one day they just fell out, didn't want to talk to each other. It all ended in a big fight at dinner one day, and Sakura ended the fight by throwing her lunch all over Syaoran and storming out. They never spoke anymore - unless it was to annoy each other.   
  
"Ok Sakura calm down, you know he does it on purpose to annoy you. Don't let him get to you!" said Tomoyo in a soothing voice.   
  
"But your not the one who constantly has little bits of paper flying at your head" whined Sakura "OOH I hate him SO much"   
  
"Come on let's go back to the flat - we've got two hours free till our next lesson."   
  
Sakura nodded and the two girls began to walk back to their flat, situated on the edge of the campus.   
  
~*~   
  
Their flat was small, but cosy. It had two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Each of the rooms was personalised. Sakura's room was pink, and had sketches of cherry blossoms blowing across the wallpaper. Tomoyo's room was more plain, but her walls where covered in sketches and ideas for her fashion class.   
  
Sakura flopped on the sofa and turned the TV on. Tomoyo had gone in the kitchen to make something to eat. Sakura sat there flickering through the TV channels, until she found something that caught her attention.   
  
The pictures flashed up on the screen before a different picture, and then another picture flashed up. Nothing was really appealing to her. She turned the TV off and picked up an old magazine. Flicking through that she found nothing interesting either.   
  
"You know the worlds against you when there is nothing on the TV" she muttered to herself   
  
Tomoyo walked in the room carrying two cups of tea and a wedge of papers under her arm. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend and threw a questioning look at the papers.   
  
"Homework" Tomoyo explained, "I have to get it done now or I won't do it."   
  
Sakura nodded, and seeing as she was so bored decided to get her history homework out. She flicked through her diary looking for the assignment. And when she saw what she had to do - she groaned.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo sighing at the end   
  
"History assignment" groaned Sakura " it's going to take me at least a month to do it!"   
  
"Sakura I'm sure that's a bit of an exaggeration." Laughed Tomoyo   
  
"No seriously listen to this. 'With reference to at least one ancient and historical prophecy, write a 1500 word essay on how prophecy's and legends shaped the way in which we lived in, in the past, and also the way in which they can affect us in modern day life.' Why did I take history??" she whined.   
  
Tomoyo just shrugged and once again buried her nose in her designs, and Sakura buried her nose in her history textbook, which read.   
  
'Prophecy's are often related to modern day life, however it is very rare for any prophecy to be fulfilled. The amount of detail in the prophecy often relates to the chance of a prophecy coming to light. E.G.: if the prophecy was to say - the world will end, then many people will shake it off. But if it instead goes into greater detail and explains certain astronomical aspects it is more likely to be believed. For a list of prophecy's, the original prophecy and translations of them please look at 'Prophecy's - coming to life' by Okuma Sora.'   
  
Sakura closed her book. Fat lot of help that had been.   
  
"Tomoyo I have to go to the library and get a book out for this assignment. I should be back in about 20 minutes." She explained as she stood up.   
  
"Ok Sakura - Ja" she replied   
  
"Ja-ne."   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura walked towards the library, feeling the heat from the sun on her face. She sighed contentedly; even her constant fights with Li where worth it if she could spend time enjoying the beautiful weather outside.   
  
She walked through the library foyer, and the cool air hit her, causing her arms to come up in goose pimples. She didn't really mind the smell of books - Otou-san's study had always smelt like it. Truthfully it made her feel closer to home.   
  
She went over to the history section, and started looking for the book. Mumbling to herself in the process.   
  
"Talking to yourself Kinomoto - first sigh of madness tut tut" came a voice from behind her causing her to jump.   
  
"Fuck off Li - I'm not in the mood for your childish games" she said not even turning to see who it was.   
  
"Ooh what a nasty temper you've got there - you should think about getting anger management, and maybe some counselling for your obvious psychological problems!" he retorted laughing at his own joke.   
  
'Ignore him,' thought Sakura, 'remember he only does this to annoy you and if you ignore him he'll go away.'   
  
"Ooh deaf as well are we - maybe we should consider a medical check up for you, make sure your not going wacky in your old age," he continued.   
  
Sakura turned around, eyes blazing with hate and anger. She glared at him for a couple of seconds, before throwing her hands up in exasperation and storming off towards the librarian's desk. Syaoran of course followed her, enjoying the anger he was causing her.   
  
"Yes miss can I help you" asked the librarian.   
  
"Err yea, I'm looking for Prophecy's - coming to life by Okuma Sora." She replied as politely as she could, even thought Li was causing her to boil up anger inside.   
  
"I'm sorry the only copy has been taken out by Li Syaoran" she replied. "But you can get a copy from the school bookshop - it won't cost much with the student discount."   
  
Sakura nodded - trying to keep her anger in. Was Li determined to ruin her life, out of all the history student's why did he have to be the one to take out the only copy.   
  
Turning on her heel she walked out the school library, letting the door slam behind her, blocking out Li's snickering.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura traipsed across campus to the college bookstore, only to see lots of people from her history class in it. She ran the last couple of metres, nearly knocking over half the students coming out. She quickly scanned the history section for the book - and there it was, the last copy. She grabbed it, beating several other people by a mere second and dashed of towards the cash desk. She gave them her student card and the book came to a total of $5:95 - with the student discount. She pulled out a couple of bills from her bag, paid and left.   
  
She walked back across campus toward her flat; luckily the bookshop was nearer than the library. She opened the front door and called out for Tomoyo as she walked in. Getting no answer got her curios, so she tiptoed into the living room, and fount Tomoyo and Eriol making out on the sofa.   
  
Stifling a yell Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat on the worktop, flicking the kettle switch so the water would boil. She brought her book out of her bag and started to flick through the pages.   
  
"Boring" she muttered as she skimmed the first two pages.   
  
She continued to flick through the pages, nothing catching her eye. Until she skimmed pas a page that jumped out of her. She flicked back a few pages and proceeded to read the prophecy name - the final judgement.   
  
**_The Final Judgement_**   
  
In the years to come when the world has turned cruel and cold.   
A final judgement from evil will come to pass over us all.   
And once the judgement has fallen upon us the end will shortly follow.   
But two will stand against the judgement and end evils reign.   
And together they will stare evil in the eye and overcome his stare.   
But before they fight they must mend the bridge between them.   
A bridge that was once forged by evil himself.   
On midsummer's night when the red moon hangs full in the sky.   
When the planets lie in a line stretching through our galaxy.   
The clock will strike 13 on the midnight hour.   
And the evil will be released from within us all.   
And the chosen girl, born on the day of the fool, will realise the error in her ways.   
And will seek forgiveness from he who was born into the old way.   
Finally these two will be bound from the hate they once carried.   
And from their new friendship the light will be unleashed.   
And once the glare has faded, and the ashes begin to settle.   
Will the pair finally realise that their love was there.   
All along.   
  
Sakura sighed as she re-read the text. She then let her eyes flick towards the translation and notes that explained the text.   
  
This text was originally written in 1666, and was for a while, during the Elizabethan period, an article that was widely speculated upon. The text is believed to hold perhaps some truth to it, mainly because of the year it was written in - the three digits 666, refer to the devil, making the assumption of the prophecy being related to 'evil himself', more believable.   
  
There are said to be two people to stand against the judgement, a man and a woman with a gap already forged between them. The women is possible born on April fools day "the day of the fool" whilst the man is born into an old family with a long history.   
  
The supposed judgment will happen on the longest day of the year, when a full red moon hangs in the sky - the red tinge caused by the suns rays bouncing of the desert and being reflected.   
  
There is a mentioning of a light, but not much of an explanation of it. This makes the prophecy hard to understand but also adds an element of mystery to it.   
  
Sakura re-read the original text and compared the text to the notes. Finding it made more sense she began to grasp a deeper understanding of it, and just as she was about to make notes on it, she realised she didn't have her notepad or pen with her - they where in the living room. With Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
Sakura poked her head round the living room door - only to be confronted with a sight she would rather not see. Not wanting to disturb either of the two lovebirds she crept over to her bag and picked it up. Unfortunately she happened to look at the clock at the same time - 11:50, and her next lesson was at 12.   
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she yelled shocking both Tomoyo and Eriol out of their little game of tonsil tennis.   
  
"What what?" cried Tomoyo?   
  
"It's 11:50 I'm going to be late for English - ack" yelled Sakura flying round the house picking up all her stuff and shoving it into her book bag. She grabbed the book on prophecies and put that in the front pocket of her book bag. And pegged it out the door, leaving a very embarrassed Tomoyo and Eriol behind.   
  
~*~ End Chapter One ~*~   
  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any fic - so please review, I don't ask for much just a quick 'hi read the story, and your opinion on it. That's all! Anyway I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews as that would make me a very happy person and...   
**Very happy me = more inspiration = faster typing = more chapters for you lot.** So please review.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x-   
(Ps. Sorry if the history isn't right, it never has been my strong point!) 


	2. Evils Laughter

AN: Hiya again, sorry its taken so long to update for anyone reading this, I couldn't figure how to end this chapter (but I have now!). So yea read and enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own ccs, so don't sue it aint worth it I have bout 1p to my name, HOWEVER this Kenjii dude is mine, and so is the little savant guy, and the teacher….etc etc!   
  


**Prophecy   
  
Chapter two : Evils Laughter**

  
  
Lessons were over for the day, and an exhausted Sakura lay sprawled in the park with Tomoyo and Eriol. She soaked up the early summers warm rays, and sighed contentedly as she felt the days worries and stress slowly ebb away.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the clouds, trying to depict pictures or shapes from them. Failing ti find anything she rolled over, and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, who were enjoying each other's company. Tomoyo saw her looking over in their direction, and engaged in conversation with her.   
  
"Ooh, Sakura, did you get the book you where after for history?" Enquired Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura nodded as she answered, "Hai, but they didn't have a copy in the library, so I had to buy a copy from the college bookshop."   
  
"How come they didn't have a copy in the school library? If it's a book that's mentioned in the textbook, you would think that they would have at least one copy." Questioned Tomoyo, wiggling her eyebrows.   
  
"Because the infamous and wonderful Li took the only copy out of the library." she started sarcastically before sighing and continuing. "Out of all the history students in the whole college, WHY did he have to be the one that took out the only copy."   
  
"Sakura calm down, like you said there are lots of history students, he just happened to be the first person to take out the book." Said Tomoyo trying to calm Sakura down, but to no avail - she was in Syaoran rant mode.   
  
"I swear it, he's out to get me. He even hung around in the library just to annoy me and make jokes at me, about me, whilst I looked for the book. Didn't even think to tell me he had the only copy, so then I looked like a prat in front of the librarian asking for the book, when infact the person who had taken it out was standing right behind me." She fumed. "Why does he hate me so much - what did I ever do to him?"   
  
"As I recall," said Eriol in his usual calm voice. "You threw your lunch over him a few years ago"   
  
"Well he deserved it," she retorted, anger flashing over her face.   
  
"I was only answering your question," said Eriol, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.   
  
Sakura stood up, excused herself from her friends and headed back towards her flat, fuming the whole way home.   
  
She got in, slammed the door shut and sat on the sofa, still angry - mainly because Eriol was right. Syaoran did have a reason to hate her. But throwing her lunch over him wasn't the reason.   
  
*~*Flashback~*~   
  
"Listen Sakura, I don't like him and he doesn't like me, it's that simple. I can't help it if he's a lying untrustworthy manipulative bastard." Said Syaoran firmly but quietly so no one but Sakura could hear him.   
  
"Take that back Syaoran, maybe you don't like him, but I do. So don't resort to petty name calling just because your jealous" replied Sakura, her anger rising.   
  
"Jealous of him?" Syaoran scoffed, "What has HE got that I don't, it's certainly not brains, he's a dunce."   
  
"Me, he's got me" Sakura whispered.   
  
Pain flashed across Syaoran's face. Sakura's words stabbed through him, she was right, he didn't have Sakura, no Kenjii had her.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that, I shouldn't have said that it was wrong of me!" Sakura apologised, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I don't care Kinomoto, you've said what you wanted to say and you can't take it back. Just go away and leave me alone I don't want to talk to you at the moment" he half whispered half yelled at her in anger.   
  
Sakura stood up, her emerald eyes filling with more tears, but this time more of anger and hatred than sorrow. Never had Syaoran called her Kinomoto, never.   
  
"Fine then be like that" she yelled, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. "I tried to apologise but fuck you, don't EVER speak to me again Li. I mean it."   
  
Sakura then picked up her lunch tray, threw it over Syaoran and stormed out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down her face as she walked further and further away from one of her closest friends.   
  
~*~End flashback~*~   
  
Sakura lay on the sofa, replaying the same incident in her head over and over again. She had lost one of her closest friends because of a stupid boy. And the worst part was Syaoran was right about Kenjii. He was a lying and untrustworthy bastard, he had cheated on her with the school slut, and made her feel worthless. Her and Syaoran had never made friends with each other again, neither of them would swallow their pride and apologise, so the bitching and fighting continued.   
  
Sakura stood up and tried to brush the memories away, there was no point in dwelling on the past, she couldn't change what had happened so why think about it. She went into the kitchen and began to gather some things together to make dinner with. She threw the noodles in the pot, added the veg and left it to stew.   
  
Sakura plonked herself in front of her desk and opened up her various textbooks and settled down to do homework that was due in within the next few days. She sighed as she looked at her homework diary, an essay for psychology, a chunk of questions for biology and finally her history assignment involving the prophecies and how they relate to modern day life.   
  
"Why me, why this much homework and why cant I have a break from all this work thing," she muttered to herself.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura closed her psychology book and sighed in relief. Two essays done, and only a history assignment left, and that wasn't due in for a while yet. She put all her textbooks back in her bag, and settled down on the sofa. Tomoyo and Eriol were in the kitchen eating what was left of the noodles.   
  
Sakura groped around for the remote, and found it, shoved down the back of the sofa. She rolled her eyes, and already guessed that Tomoyo and Eriol must have 'misplaced' the remote earlier.   
  
She turned the TV on and flicked over to the news channel. News flashed up about the drop of crime rate, and how the murderer of Jing May was still in questioning. Sakura watched all of these in a halfhearted way. She switched over and just left it on an old film. She lay down and closed her eyes, and within seconds she was asleep.   
  
~*~   
  
"Sakura," floated the voice through her dream "Sakura, you must listen to me."   
  
"Who are you" replied Sakura, worried but at the same time curious.   
  
"Who I am does not matter, what matters is that you realise your destiny, and the need to fulfil it" replied the same mysterious voice.   
  
"My destiny" queried Sakura, "sorry buddy I think you have the wrong person, I'm just a normal person, there's nothing special or unique about me"   
  
"That is where you are wrong Sakura, there is so much you have to learn in the short time you have left. I cannot tell you much more, as you have to uncover the truth on your own."   
  
"What truth" asked a now exasperated Sakura.   
  
"The truth that has been there all along, search your heart and you will find it, ignore what I say and something unimaginable will happen to everyone you know and love, as well as many others" continued the voice.   
  
"I don't get it" yelled Sakura into the endless darkness.   
  
"It doesn't matter, soon everything will come to light, and you will understand what forgiveness is so important. For now seek the forgiveness you yearn and then more will come to light.   
  
*~*   
  
Sakura awoke with a start, and found herself in the same place she had been earlier. Nothing had changed except the sky, which was rapidly changing from the sunset red into darkness.   
  
"It was just a dream" Sakura reassured herself.   
  
'But if it was 'just a dream' why does it nag at you so?' asked a little voice in her head.   
  
Sakura ignored the voice, and picked herself of the sofa and moved into her room. Once again nothing had moved, but it all seemed different. She pushed the few books off her bed and collapsed onto it, folding herself up into the covers and shutting her eyes she slowly whirled into a restless sleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura ran through the corridor, trying to get to her first lesson. She pushed through unsuspecting students and ran into her class just as the teacher was arriving.   
  
"Ahh, miss Kinomoto, on time as always I see" joked the professor, it was common knowledge that Sakura was rarely on time for anything.   
  
"Hai sensei" she gasped trying to catch her breath before she sat down.   
  
Her eyes scanned the classroom as she moved to her desk, and laid to rest on a certain Syaoran Li. She scowled at him, and he mealy smiled a sweet sickly smile at her, making her want to gag. She sat in her seat and waited for the torture to begin.   
  
"So Sakura," he whispered "Glad to see you haven't changed since your childhood days, if your still late to class does that mean you still ignore your best friend when he tells the truth"   
  
Sakura felt a growl rising in her throat. She would not rise to him, ever. He would not get the satisfaction of seeing her angry, not again and never again. She bit her lip and tried to suppress her anger, but could feel it begin to bubble.   
  
"Go on Sakura, you know I was right, admit it I was right about that dickhead boyfriend of yours and you know it. So why not admit to it, to scared to admit that you where wrong/" he continued keeping his tone hushed so that the teacher would not hear him.   
  
Sakura turned around in her seat positively fuming, first a bad nights sleep because that strange dream kept playing over and over again, and now this. There could be no better way for anyone to start the day.   
  
"No Li I'm not afraid to admit I was wrong, but you also know I was right. He did have me, and you never have and never will" she retorted trying to keep her voice down.   
  
"And why would I ever want you?" he joked.   
  
"Well if you don't mind me saying, after that latest girlfriend - oh no i'm sorry, after the latest whore you dated, you must be getting desperate" she shot back, watching him begin to anger.   
  
Syaoran's eyes flashed dangerously, and Sakura knew she had hit a weak spot.   
  
"She was a better woman than you" he answered, his eyes still flashing.   
  
Sakura examined her fingernails and whispered over her shoulder to him, "maybe so, but you weren't man enough for her where you now."   
  
Sakura grinned as she heard the gasp from behind her, now she had annoyed him, and continued to do so, enjoying watching the anger slowly boil up. 'Ha' she thought 'this is what you get for annoying me for years.'   
  
"So did pwoor wickle Syaoran not measure up? Is that why you haven't been able to get a date?" she laughed inwardly at her own sarcasm.   
  
"Well if you had failed to notice Kinomoto, you've not had a boyfriend in a long time either?" he retorted.   
  
"I choose to remain single so I can avoid jerks like you" she replied calmly.   
  
"No you choose to stay single, cause no man on this bloody campus would touch you with a 50 meter bargepole." He muttered sarcastically.   
  
"Yup you keep telling yourself that and maybe you will one day realise that it actually applies to you" replied Sakura, her feathers beginning to ruffle slightly.   
  
The bickering between the two continues quietly for the rest of the lesson, and by the time the ball went both where ready to explode. Sakura kept flexing her fingers to stop them curling into a fist, and Syaoran walked with his head down, grinding his teeth.   
  
By the time they both made it to their lockers, which where thankfully in opposite buildings, they both leant against their locker, let out a sigh before screaming.   
  
"I HATE HIM", "I HATE HER!" simultaneously.   
  
~*~   
  
A man with red slits for eyes, observed them both through a glass orb, his eye in the world, and smiled. Everything was how t should be.   
  
"Master, the summer sciolist approaches, and the last four planets will soon be aligned. Everything is going to plan"   
  
"Yes it is indeed going to plan" replied the young man, his eyes glowing in excitement.   
  
"And the chosen two?" enquired the servant.   
  
"The two are drifting further and further apart everyday. My servant on earth has kept them from finding out the truth. And once I finally return to earth, and they recognise me….it will be too late."   
  
He started to laugh, and his laugh resounded through the caverns of hell, forcing the damned to cover their ears in terror.   
  
~*~End Chapter 2~*~   
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW.   
And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I've written it!   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	3. Good And Evil

AN: Gomen Gomen, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. Been really really busy with wok etc, also flunked my exams badly and have been working on the website (go and check it out!). Err anyway yup heres the chapter, and I will try and get the next chappie up before you all want to chew my head off!   
  
Anyways I'll shut up now, heres the long awaited chappie!!!   
  
Ps: If you want me to email you when I update just let me know!!   
  
Ooh and one more thing - Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan, thank you for telling me I'm not a nutter (even though I plainly am), and I will get your fic up ASAP, just having some problems!   
  
And finally finally I've already written half the epilogue for this story, but nothing in the middle, so therefore I am nuts!   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own ccs, though I wish I did, but the blonde dude and the evil dude and anyone else that aint in ccs I do own!! Plus I also own a brand new pair of funky purple doc martins! WOHOO   
  


**The Prophecy   
  
Chapter Three : Good and Evil**

  
  
Syaoran opened his front door and threw his keys on the table before throwing himself on the sofa, crushing various papers on his way down. He picked up his history assignment that was scattered on the table. He opened up the assignment booklet and rolled his eyes at the latest task. It was going to be so easy and he couldn't help the fact that he was clever.   
  
He picked up 'Prophecy's - coming to life' and smiled, once again he had managed to wind up Sakura without even trying to. Imagine getting so annoyed over a book.   
  
'I wonder if things could ever have been different between us' he thought to himself. 'Sometimes I just get so tired fighting with her all the time. It's a continuous struggle to win an already lost battle.' He sighed and rolled over; leaning on his arms, and began to think.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
"Syaoran MATTE" yelled an emerald-eyed girl from across the campus.   
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his best friend running towards him. He smiled and waved at her. Sakura threw his arms around him and gave him a loving, but friendly hug as a greeting.   
  
"Hey Sakura - what do you want" he asked coyly.   
  
"Nothing, just saw you and thought I'd say hi, so watcha doing" she replied in a child like way.   
  
"Err talking to you," he said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh har har" she replied pulling a face. "Soo.... you doing anything tonight?"   
  
"Nowt - well except homework" he stated.   
  
"Great you wanna come over?" she asked.   
  
"Err yea OK, what's the catch - Touya's not going to be there is he?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"No Touya is not going to be there, BUT I thought that maybe you could help me because I'm really stuck on my maths homework and I thought...."   
  
"You thought em being the genius I am I would help you out and you'd get an A+" he finished of cheekily.   
  
"Not exactly what I was going to say, but it will do." She smiled "by the way watch out"   
  
"Watch out for what?" he asked puzzled.   
  
"That you can fit you oversized head through the door" and with that she ran off before Syaoran could figure out what she had meant.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Syaoran shook his head, why was he thinking about Sakura after all these years. Was there any point in even wishing they could stop battling? Hah - unlikely. Some kind of miracle would have to occur and that was as likely as him becoming the next king of England.   
  
He sighed and tried to banish all these nostalgic thoughts. He shifted his position and picked up his notebook, and began to make notes on his chosen prophecy - 'the final judgement'.   
  
He read though the prophecy and began to make some rough notes outlining the translation. By the time he had finished he was bored of homework, and especially history because it kept bugging him. He felt he should know more about what he was doing, but he didn't. It was a strange sensation and it wouldn't leave him alone. So he decided to go out and try to clear his head.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had decided on a girl's night out, and went along to a popular student club - Ice. Both girls where dressed all in black with had Smokey eyes and their hair let down.   
  
Sakura was presently dancing whilst Tomoyo was getting drinks. She stood on somebody's foot and turned around to apologise. That was until she saw who it was.   
  
"Well I would apologise for stepping on your foot, but your Li and I don't apologise to two faced losers" she yelled over the loud music.   
  
"Not that I'd accept an apology from you Sakura, there just like you - nothing. I'll never accept an apology from you!" he yelled back.   
  
"Ha like I have anything to apologise for" she yelled back "and even if I did I would NEVER apologise. I only apologise to friends, and you are anything but."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned their backs and walked off. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo who was sitting in an empty booth. Sakura picked up her drink and downed it in one. Tomoyo looked at her friend as if she had just grown an extra head.   
  
"What?" Sakura asked.   
  
"If you fall over I am NOT carrying you home!" exclaimed Tomoyo   
  
Sakura just shrugged and grabbing Tomoyo by the hand she dragged her out to the dance floor. When they started their usual routine it made all the boys drool and the girls jealous.   
  
Both had been dancing from an early age, and as a result both could read each other's minds when it came to dancing. They finished their routine and received a scattered applause, mainly from the men.   
  
Sakura went to the bar and ordered their drinks. She carried them back over to the booth and sat down next to Tomoyo, and they both drank their drinks within in seconds.   
  
"Tomoyo - I am not carrying you home either you know" stated Sakura.   
  
"Touché" smirked Tomoyo. "I'm going out to the dance floor - care to join me?"   
  
Sakura shook her head and continued playing with the ice in her glass. Tomoyo walked off onto the dance floor and disappeared in the sea of moving bodies. A shadow fell over the table and Sakura raised her eyes to look at the owner of the shadow.   
  
"Hiya sweetheart - wanna blow this joint," asked a man looking at her as if she was hot property.   
  
"Not really, especially not with a scumbag like you" replied Sakura not even looking at him.   
  
The guy gritted his teeth at being rejected but walked away and started hitting on another girl. Sakura rolled her eyes at the mans unsubtle nature. However this girl fell for his act. Yea ok so he was a looked, tall blonde blue eyes nice body. But he was fake, not a real person.   
  
Tomoyo came back with another round of drinks, and both sat in science, their heads nodding to the fast dance beat.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran had left not long after bumping into Sakura. Bumping into her had ruined his mood and there was no way he was going to stay in the same club as Sakura.   
  
He collapsed into his bed as soon as he got home, he didn't really feel tired but everything was just too much of an effort, so bed was just the best place to be. He lay there looking at the ceiling, and soon his eyes began to droop and he was asleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and found himself in his history classroom. The class was full, but everyone was in a daze. He walked through the class, looking at the students. He exited and carried on walking through the school. He found himself out on the quad, but an eerie science had fallen over it, and the normal buzzing area was empty and quiet.   
  
He looked around, and in the distance saw someone running - he ran after whoever it was, intent on finding answers. He ran and ran until he reached Penguin Park. There he found the person sitting on the swing - and that person was none other than Sakura.   
  
"Sakura what's going on?" he asked, forgetting their fight.   
  
"It's how it all ends" she replied in a monotone voice.   
  
Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and shook her gently, trying to get more out of her. But it was to no avail; she was in the same trance as everyone else.   
  
"Syaoran, this is how it will be unless you take your place." Echoed a voice through his dreams.   
  
"What place?" shouted Syaoran at the empty park.   
  
"Your destiny lies in front of you and....," continued the voice.   
  
"My destiny will not be decided by you," he yelled back.   
  
"But it is too late now, you already have ancient blood running through your veins. If you do not acknowledged your part in this battle then there is nothing that anyone can do." Replied the voice.   
  
"What battle, there is no battle" he shouted.   
  
"There will be, you must work together with the other half, and defeat the problems that lie in front of you. I can not tell you anymore, the rest is up to you."   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran woke up with a start, now that was a strange dream. And even stranger Sakura had been in it, along with a lot of zombie classmates. He rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep, but sleep didn't come easy. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed and groaned because it was 3:40.   
  
He stumbled blindly into the kitchen and opened the fridge door before grabbing the milk and turning on the stove. He heated the milk and added the chocolate powder. He carried his hot chocolate into the living room where he sat on the sofa and watched some kind of mindless late film with no plot.   
  
He sipped his hot chocolate and continued to think about the dream; it had seemed so life like and foreboding that he just couldn't get it out of his head.   
  
He lay down on the sofa and watched the pictures on the TV change and slowly blur as he fell asleep, and his empty mug fell to the ground.   
  
~*~   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" roared the man.   
  
"I'm sorry master, we didn't expect him to become powerful enough to contact them. But he can only contact them for a short while because it drains him."   
  
"I DONT CARE. I want you to find him, and get rid of him. We can't risk them finding out to early. THIS COULD RUIN EVERYTHING." He continued yelling, his eyes wide and flashing dangerously.   
  
"Whom do you wish me to send master?" questioned the underling, shrinking back from his yelling master.   
  
"I DONT CARE, just make sure he is one of the best we have and that he gets the job done." He yelled.   
  
And with those final words he strode of, his red eyes flashing in the darkness and his long cloak billowing out behind him.   
  
~*~   
  
Many miles away from the yelling a man woke in his bed. He could almost hear the yelling in his head - he knew what was happening, and he had to get away quickly. But he hadn't finished his task here. He couldn't leave them until they knew their destiny.   
  
~*~ End Chapter Three~*~   
  
AN: Ok that chappie majorly sucked I know, but it was kind of important (at least I think it was). But anyway I will get the next chappie up ASAP, and with any luck it will be better than this one.   
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu -x- 


	4. Acquaintances

  
AN: Well here it is the fourth chapter - hopping you all like, remember to review, and heres a short and sweet list of thankyou's to all my faithful reviewers.   
TaoRen - thank you, and heres the update!   
Moon Dancer* - Err yes, but my spelling seems to be out of wack (and I'm supposed to be an A-level English student)   
Avelyn Lauren - thank you for the advice, it really helped, and hope that this chapter is a bit more exciting.   
Carmela-chan - thanks for the luck, and heres your update!   
Bloodlust Night- I'm glad you love it, here is the update!   
Kado shujin SaraHope you are still enjoying, here is the update!   
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan - To my most dedicated Reveiwer, who always makes me feel good, even if I think said chapter is crap - this chappie is for you!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, however a bunch of characters in here do belong to me, feel free to take and play with their minds!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter Four: Acquaintances

**   
  
Sakura woke late, and was glad it was a Saturday. The weather outside was lousy, even though it was nearly summer. She put on her work clothes and a thick jacket that Tomoyo had made her last winter. It may not be winter, but a winter coat was most defiantly needed.   
  
She grabbed her umbrella and yelled a goodbye to Tomoyo before she left. She opened the front door and was confronted by a blustery wind and an onslaught of rain. She pulled her coat tighter and battled with the wind to keep her umbrella the right way in.   
  
She finally barged through the doors at work and shook herself off. Even with a thick coat and umbrella she was still pretty wet through.   
  
"Hey Sakura, wet outside?" enquired her wok mate Fi. Sarcastically   
  
"Oh no Fi, just a light summer shower" she replied cheekily.   
  
Sakura went into the locker area and hung up her coat, quickly brushed her hair and put on her flat work shoes. She hated these shoes, they weren't uncomfortable but they were so boring, even with the small design on them. Work clothes and work shoes, what a great way to spend a Saturday.   
  
She took up her place behind the cafe counter. It was situated in a big department store, it wasn't the best place to work but the pay was good, even if she had to deal with losers and screaming children all day.   
  
"So Sakura, you still fighting with Li then?" asked Fi who was well aware of their past.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes before replying, "yup, and it's getting worse than ever. Bumped into him at Ice last night on the dance floor. So we fought over me standing on his toes. I dunno Fi, I guess that sometimes I just wish that this wasn't happening, that we didn't fight all the time."   
  
"Sounds like regret to me - maybe you should apologise to him, 2 years is a long time" stated Fi.   
  
"Maybe it is regret, maybe I should apologise. But it's too late now, two years is a long time, and after all that time it's too long to apologise. He wouldn't accept it, not now not ever. It would literally have to be the end of the world before the two of us made up - no matter how sorry both of us where." Sakura sighed at the end of the speech. It was true, the chances of them ever making up was so slim, that there was barely a chance to forgive.   
  
Sakura woke up from her thoughts as the first customer of the day turned up. She served them and after that she barely had time to think. As soon as one line ended, another formed. And by her lunch break Sakura felt as if she could sleep for a month.   
  
"Kay Fi I'm taking my lunch hour - think you can hold the fort?" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Yea sure, just don't be too long - please" yelled back Fi.   
  
Sakura walked over to the food court on the other side of the store, being an employee meant free food, and Sakura was starving. She got a bowl of noodles and some chocolate cake, and made her way over to a reserved table for employee's only.   
  
She started to eat, the food was average, but it was food. She was quite content until a shadow fell over the table, she looked up and when she saw whom it was she nearly fell out of her chair.   
  
It was Kenjii.   
  
"Hey Sakura, long time no see" he said calmly.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" she yelled, glad that the only people present where the kitchen staff, everyone had gone.   
  
"Nice to see you too" he joked. "Well to answer your question I saw you sat over here and decided to pay you a visit.   
  
"Oh, well that's lovely." Replied Sakura sarcastically. "You just thought, ooh I've already put Sakura through hell, why not go and rub salt in the wounds."   
  
"No, it wasn't that, I just thought I'd come over and see you" he replied, calm and cool as a cucumber (an - can a cucumber really be cool?)   
  
"Well good for you, you've already ruined my life, so excuse me if I'm not exactly happy to see you." Stated Sakura thought gritted teeth.   
  
"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry about what I did to you, but it was two years ago, can't you forgive me? I was a fool and I know that now, but I still love you, even now. And if there were anything I could do to earn your forgiveness, then I would do it. Please just give me another chance. Give US another chance." He almost pleaded.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, yup-same old same old.   
  
"Listen Kenjii I may have been young and naive when I dated you, but am sure as hell not like that anymore. So take your lovey dovey speech and go try it with someone else - ok?" she nearly yelled.   
  
"No Sakura, it's not ok, why won't you give me another chance?" he pleaded.   
  
"Chance, you want another chance. I'll tell you why you don't get another chance. You RUINED my friendship with li, and you know you did. He was my friend, and then I ignored him because of you. YOU ARE THE REASON I STILL FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT ALL." She yelled, really loosing her temper.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I never meant to ruin Syaoran's and your friendship. I didn't set out to hurt you. Please believe me I love you and would do anything for you."   
  
"Ok if you'll do anything - then fuck off, I never want to see you or hear your pathetic excuses ever again. Ok?" she yelled.   
  
Kenjii looked down heartened for a minute, but Sakura felt no remorse, if he hadn't ruined everything maybe her life would be better.   
  
"Don't blame me for you mistakes" he almost whispered.   
  
And with that he walked off.   
  
Sakura sat there in a daze, why had he suddenly turned up? What the hell was he doing here, near her. She had made it perfectly clear last time she saw him, she never wanted to see him again.   
  
~*~ Flashback~*~   
  
Sakura ran from penguin park, upset by what she had just seen - Her boyfriend Kenjii making out with the school slut. She ran and ran till she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She found herself on the pier, where her and Kenjii had spent many evenings watching the sunset. She collapsed onto her knees and started to cry. She had loved him, and even lost her best friend over it. And this was how he repaid her?   
  
"Its not fair" she said to herself "I gave up so much to be with him, and this is how it ends."   
  
She looked out to the setting times and remembered all the fun they had had together, and the hardships they had endured just to stay as a couple.   
  
' I lost Syaoran because of him' she thought 'I had to give up cheerleading just to spend extra time, and this is how he repays me?'   
  
The tears now falling where fast turning into tears of anger. It wasn't right.   
  
Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She turned round and came face to face with the cause of the tears - Kenjii.   
  
"Sakura, wait - it wasn't what it looked like?" he protested as he saw how angry she was.   
  
Sakura just slapped him; she glared at him, all the anger and rage of the last couple of weeks   
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN EVEN SPEAK TO ME" she yelled at him "I NEVER want to see you again, is that understood, you are the last person I want to talk to"   
  
With that Sakura stomped off, ignoring Kenjii's yells from behind her.   
  
~*~ End flashback *~*   
  
Sakura shook herself out of her daze. She left the cafeteria and headed back to work, but it was not however the same mood that she returned in. For the rest of her shift she was quiet and withdrawn, constantly dropping things and snapping at people. Fi cottoned on that something was wrong, and decided to intervene before Sakura scared away al the customers.   
  
"Hey Sakura" she said, and getting no reply began to wave her hand frantically in front of Sakura's face.   
  
Sakura snapped out of whatever mood she was in, and her eyes focused on Fi's. She slowly nodded her head to show that she acknowledged Fi's presence,   
  
"OK Sakura, what's wrong, you came back from lunch like you had a ten inch barge pole rammed up your butt?" stated Fi   
  
"Well you already know the whole story between me and Li correct?" asked Sakura, and waited for Fi's affirmative nod. "Well guess who I bumped into today?"   
  
"Li?" asked Fi not completely sure about the question.   
  
"Nope, Kenjii, the one person I hate MORE than I hate Li." She stated.   
  
"Whoa, that's creepy. Why has he turned up all of a sudden?" she asked, her curiosity growing by the second.   
  
"Don't know, and personally I don't care. He could be the devil and still I wouldn't acknowledge him," she said, beginning to get angry.   
  
"Hey Sakura, there's only another half hour before the shift ends. You look like your going to bite of the next customer's head if he gives you too much change. You go home and put your feet up, and I'll cover." Said Fi, knowing that Sakura would not be able to focus.   
  
"You sure" questioned Sakura.   
  
"Yup, it's not busy, now Go little madam and try and forget about Kenjii, he's a looser" laughed Fi.   
  
"Ok Ja ne Fi see you at college!" yelled Sakura hanging up her apron.   
  
"Ja" yelled back Fi as Sakura exited through the café doors.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura stomped all the way home. Not caring who she bumped into, as long as she got home and nothing else surprised her, she could have a peaceful evening, and perhaps get some homework done.   
  
She was about to unlock the flat door, when she felt her foot catch on something. She looked down and saw a small box at her feet, which was clearly labelled 'Sakura'. She picked up the box, unlocked the door and walked in.   
  
Surprisingly when Sakura looked around Tomoyo wasn't there, as she was probably on a date with Eriol.   
  
Sakura flopped on the sofa, and shook the box, to her surprise, there was actually something in it, she carefully removed the lid, whilst holding the box arm lengths away, she had already had trouble with exploding boxes (a lovely little gift from Syaoran). When nothing happened she slowly moved the box towards her, afraid that something was going to leap out and kill her.   
  
When she finally looked in the box what she saw surprised her, it was a small necklace. Sakura fished it out of the box using the chain and held it up to the light.   
  
It was a small iron carving, of two intertwining circles, the light bounced off the dull iron, but when she was holding it, Sakura felt warm and safe.   
  
Her mind fell into a jumble; something about the necklace was pulling her into the deep recesses of her mind. Just as the distant echoes began to sound Sakura found herself being pulled out of her mind so quickly that it caused the room to spin and lurch.   
  
She stood up and took a couple of seconds to regain her balance. Then once again a ringing went through her head; the same ringing that had pulled her out. She suddenly realised it was the doorbell.   
  
"Coming" she yelled to the unknown person on the other side of the door.   
  
Sakura opened her door, and all that she saw was a flash of red before blackness engulfed and sent her falling to the floor, the iron necklace still caught in her grasp.   
  
~*~ End Chapter Four ~*~   
  
Eek, please don't shoot me for leaving you with a cliffy, I didn't intend to, it just happened (blame Syaoran, everything's his fault)   
Syaoran: IS NOT   
Me: shut up and go back into your fic!   
Anyways please review as it will make me muchas happy, and I will attempt to update by Monday, all depends on how much time I have, because back at college, so time is therefore eaten up!   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	5. Identity revealed

AN: Ok some parts in this chapter are pretty confusing. But it all explained at the end because I don't want to give away anything now!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 5 : Identity revealed.

**   
  
Sakura woke to a damp and musty smell. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed twice in quick succession. she opened her eyes and winced at the light cast from one bare light bulb. She slowly sat up, and leant against the wall to support herself. Her eyes scanned the room, it was an old storage room, and what remained was rusted and misshapen. There was a pile of blankets in one corner, and near the door there was a tray of food.   
  
Sakura found herself panicking slightly, and her head began to spin as she digested what had happened.   
  
'I've been kidnapped' she thought 'but why, why would anyone kidnap me?'   
  
She calmed herself down and crawled over to where the food was, she looked at it with disgust. A few watery hotdogs and some cold beans. She threw the plate at the wall and screaming at the top of her lungs "I will not eat your poison".   
  
Sakura slumped on the floor, and blinked back the tears that threatened to flow. She was so scared, would she ever see the people she cared about? Would she ever see another day? A thousand questions raced through her mind, and she couldn't answer any of them. Everything was so confusing and as she curled up in the blankets she though about Touya, and how she hadn't seen him in months. Her eyes began to droop and she falls into a deep sleep brought on by thee nervous exhaustion she had been caused.   
  
~*~   
  
A young man with dark hair and deep brown eyes awoke with a start. He placed his hand over his heart and felt it racing.   
  
"Something's happened to Sakura" he said to himself and his inner being.   
  
"Yes I know, she's at the old warehouse by the docks. You know the one." Replied the other voice.   
  
The young man jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He ran out to his motorcycle and speeded off into the night to find his little sister.   
  
"Yukito - how do you know where she is?" he asked his inner being   
  
"The necklace" he replied   
  
"You mean you can track her wherever she goes?" asked the young man again.   
  
"Yes, unless HE finds out that she already has the necklace and tries to take it away from her." Replied the voice again.   
  
And under the blankets, in the sleeping girls hand, the necklace began to glow.   
  
~*~   
  
"Hey Sakura, we're home" yelled Tomoyo as she walked though the door with Eriol close in hand.   
  
Tomoyo scanned the place, Sakura was nowhere to be seen, but she should have been here. Tomoyo had rung only a couple of hours ago and asked her to stay in as she had left her key, and Sakura would not leave the house without locking the door.   
  
"Tomoyo, she's not here" stated Eriol as he came back through.   
  
"What do you mean" asked Tomoyo, an uneasy feeling beginning to boil in her stomach, "she wouldn't have left without locking the door - I know her better than that"   
  
Eriol enveloped Tomoyo into a secure and loving hug, holding her close, and letting her worry for a few more moments before they took action.   
  
"Tomoyo, what do you want to do" he asked soothingly.   
  
"Look around for any signs of Sakura" she said once again growing strong.   
  
Both scoured the house top to bottom, but when Tomoyo saw that Sakura's shoes where still by the door, she began to worry and called the police.   
  
The police where round twenty minutes later, and asked all sorts of questions, why would she leave? Had they had any contact with her, or anyone who would know of her whereabouts? Each question led them further and further down the mystery of Sakura's whereabouts.   
  
"Ok miss, we will keep an eye out for her and put out an APB as well, but until then there is nothing we can do. You would be best to stay here in case you get a phone call, and we will be in touch." Concluded the policewoman.   
  
Tomoyo just nodded, and Eriol showed them the way out. When he came back in Tomoyo hadn't move, and was clearly in shock.   
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo sweetheart. Come on we've done all we can now, try and relax." He coaxed.   
  
Tomoyo just looked at him with unshed tears, the tears slowly began to roll down her porcelain cheeks, and she crumbled. Eriol merely knelt down beside her and took her into his arms, giving her the strength and love that she so desperately needed at that moment.   
  
"I just can't shake this feeling that something bad has happened" sobbed Tomoyo   
  
"I know my love, I know." He replied stroking her hair as he tried to calm her. "But we can't do anything else right now, all we can do is wait."   
  
"But waiting is the hardest part" she whispered softly.   
  
~*~   
  
Touya Kinomoto raced through the streets of Tokyo to the waterfront. It was late and there was no one to stop him.   
  
He skidded to a stop near to the warehouse where Sakura was. He took his helmet off and shook out his hair, it had grown longer over the years, and he hadn't seen Sakura in a long time.   
  
"Is this it?" he asked Yukito   
  
"Yes she's in there." He stated.   
  
"How many guards?" he asked.   
  
"There is only the one, obviously they don't expect anyone" replied Yukito .   
  
"I can take on one" said Touya, mainly to himself, but he knew Yukito was listening.   
  
Touya crept round the side of the building, avoiding any lit areas. He wanted to surprise the single guard and catch him when he was vulnerable. He made it to a small outer door, and carefully prised it open. It opened with a slight squeak and Touya cursed himself for not lubricating the hinges. He crept in as quiet as a mouse and hid in a corner whilst he consulted with Yukito .   
  
"So where now?" he asked.   
  
"You have to go to the end of this corridor and take the stairs, the lift makes to much noise. Go up to the third floor, and through the fire door. The guard is in the second office on the right, and Sakura is in the storeroom next to it. You HAVE to take out the guard before you can play hero" added Yukito at the end.   
  
"You know me too well old friend" he muttered and took of towards the stairwell.   
  
He reached the third floor without a hitch, he managed to open the heavy fire door without making any noise. He crept along to the second office, and saw the guard with his feet up, and back to the door. The door was open, so Touya slipped in and battered the guard over the head, knocking him out.   
  
"That was for my sister" he growled at the guard.   
  
"Get the keys Touya, vengeance comes later" sighed Yukito .   
  
Touya found the key in the lock of the storeroom and opened the door. He saw Sakura lying in a heap within the blankets, and instantly panicked. He rushed over to his sister and picked her up from within the blankets.   
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up" he said softly shaking her gently.   
  
"Sakura opened her eyes and blinked at the light. At first she was dazed and confused. But as her eyes slowly focused she could see the concerned face of her brother as it filled her vision.   
  
"Nii chan" she croaked out, smiling.   
  
"Hey kaijuu, yes it's me. Are you ok?" he asked concern filling his voice.   
  
"I'm ok, and Sakura no Kaijuu" she replied weakly.   
  
Touya smiled, she was ok, a bit shaken but ok. And those bastards hadn't stripped her of her purity, like they might have intended to do so.   
  
"Touya behind you" Yukito yelled at him.   
  
Touya turned round only to see the security guard pointing a gun at him. He saw his finger tighten on the trigger. He turned around and sheltered Sakura, and a bullet passed through his back, bruising his heart.   
  
The guard behind them collapsed, and burst into flames before their eyes. He had done his job, and having failed the master had no use for him.   
  
"Touya" yelled Sakura as she crouched beside her brother.   
  
"Sheesh kaijuu, keep the noise down will you" joked Touya, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
"Oh Touya, your bleeding, what can I do?" Asked a frantic Sakura, "there's so much blood"   
  
"Sakura please calm down, I know I'm bleeding. But this is how it is supposed to happen. My death means our continuing life, and you are here to do something very special." He said, coughing up blood.   
  
"No Touya, you can't leave me. I'll get you to the doctors, they'll help you and make you better again" sobbed Sakura.   
  
"No kaijuu. It's too late. You. Just. Have. To. Fulfil. Your. Destiny. K?" he slurred.   
  
"Touya don't leave me, don't leave me like otou-san did. Please Touya stay" she whispered the last part.   
  
"I'm, sorry. Kaijuu." He mumbled before the gentle rise and fall of his chest stopped, and his heart ceased to beat.   
  
"Touya," cried Sakura, cradling his head in her lap.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~   
  
The rain thudded as it hit the umbrellas and the wooden coffin. Everyone who surrounded Sakura was dressed in black, and the weather matched everyone's outfits. Sakura stood there strong and tall, just as her father would have wanted to. Behind her stood Touya with his hand resting on her shoulder - as if to say 'I'm here don't worry.'   
  
Sakura looked at the faces of everyone who had gathered, many where crying or looked sorrowful through grief. Sakura felt so sad, but was determined to be the big strong girl her father had always loved.   
  
After the funeral, Sakura and Touya had arrived home. The entire day had been morbid and sad, and Sakura couldn't help but let a few tears spill. Touya of course saw this and ran to her side and gave her a loving squeeze.   
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I won't leave you" he whispered into the 12 year olds ear.   
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~   
  
"Then why have you left me know" she whispered to her brother.   
  
If Sakura had looked above her she would have seen to shimmering figures above her, but instead she buried her head into her brother's hair and cried.   
  
"Yukito, I don't like to leave her like this" stated the shimmering Touya. "They will never find her, and she's in no state to go anywhere on her own."   
  
"Ahh Touya, the overprotective brother as always" laughed shimmering Yukito.   
  
"Ok Yukito, not a good time for wise cracks" growled Touya.   
  
"It's ok, I'll sort it out, she will be found, and by the right people. But you have to go now, there is nothing more you can do here except watch her from up there. I can float around for a bit longer, but you have a mortal spirit and cannot stay here. I will look after her Touya, I promise." Said Yukito.   
  
Touya merely nodded, and casting one last glance at his sister slowly disappeared into the surroundings.   
  
"Goodbye Sakura" he whispered as her face vanished from his site.   
  
~*~   
  
"Tomoyo if you keep this up your not going to have any carpet, come and sit down" coaxed Eriol.   
  
"I can't help it, I feel so helpless not doing anything - she's my best friend Eriol, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her." replied a distraught Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok I'll go down to the police station and see what's happening." He said.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened in fright "don't leave me on my own Eriol, I'll go crazy, please let me come with you" she said almost sobbing.   
  
"Tomoyo you have to stay here encase there is a phone call. Listen I'll ring Syaoran and get him to wait with you till I get back - is that ok?" he asked trying to calm her down.   
  
Tomoyo just nodded, "thank you Eriol" she mumbled into his shirt.   
  
Eriol flipped open his cell phone and dialled Syaoran. He picked up on the first ring.   
  
"Hello" he mumbled, still half asleep.   
  
"Good to see your still al light sleeper then" joked Eriol.   
  
"Eriol what do you want, it's 2:30am and I want to sleep" he growled into the phone.   
  
"Syaoran I have a huge favour to ask" confessed Eriol.   
  
"Oh god what is it" groaned Syaoran.   
  
"Will you come over and stay with Tomoyo whilst I go to the police station?" He asked.   
  
"Ok - what have you done?" asked Syaoran sheepishly.   
  
"I haven't done anything, Sakura's gone missing and it looks to be an abduction, I need to go check at the station and see what's happening and if they have any leads on Sakura's whereabouts. Tomoyo has to stay here encase the phone rings, and I don't want to leave her on her own - so will you come over?" he asked again.   
  
By now Syaoran was up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
"Yea sure, I'll be there in about 20 mins" he said   
  
"Thanks Syaoran, you're a mate" replied Eriol.   
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and started to get dressed. Even though he and Sakura technically hated each other, they had still once been friends, and he didn't wish harm on her.   
  
He bolted out the door, after leaving a note for his roommate and got the car out the garage, and made it on his way to Tomoyo's   
  
~*~   
  
*Knock Knock*   
  
"Ok Tomoyo that's Syaoran, I'll call you when I'm at the station ok?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Ok, I'll call you if we get any word here, Love you" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.   
  
"Love you too" he said as he winked.   
  
Eriol left and Syaoran sat on the chair opposite to Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks Syaoran" she said.   
  
"It's no problem, even though I don't get on with Sakura, you and Eriol are still my friends." He replied.   
  
"Would you like something to drink - tea coffee" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Er yes, Coffee would be good" he replied.   
  
Tomoyo went into the kitchen to make the coffee and Syaoran sat in the living room, just admiring a room he hadn't seen in two years. The sudden crash of a mug on the floor had him on his feet in seconds and dashing into the kitchen.   
  
"Tomoyo are you ok" he asked genuinely concerned because Tomoyo was as white as a sheet."   
  
"Syaoran I know where she is, we have to go now" stated Tomoyo.   
  
Syaoran saw that she was being genuine and grabbed his keys, and both where out of the door within seconds.   
  
~*~ End chapter Five ~*~   
  
AN: ok well here is the explaining.   
1)Touya and Yukito share the same body (similar to Yue and Yukito), but Yukito cannot manifest into a physical form so he and Touya have their little conversations. He infact is the soul of the first person who defeated the evil that the gang are about to face.   
2)Sakura's father died when she was 12 in a car crash.   
3)Even though Syaoran and Sakura aren't on speaking terms, Eriol and Tomoyo still know him and are friends with him. Cause he and Eriol have known each other since they where toddlers, Similar friendship to Sakura and Tomoyo.   
4)Tomoyo knowing where Sakura is will be explained in the next chapter.   
Anyways if you have any questions just ask them, you can either leave them in your review or email me - demi-kaijuu@hotmail.com. Also if you want me to email you when I update just ask and leave your email, so I don't have to hunt high and low for it.   
Please review, it will make me very happy. And I especially value your opinions because it can help my writing improve and please you guys.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x-   
(ps: It is now 5:07 am on Thursday morning, and I apologise for any errors, I have spell checked it, but if I missed something just let me know and I'll rectify it - arigato) 


	6. Reclusive

Ok, though I should technically be writing an Othello essay for English, I decided to this instead. Some of you asked questions in the last chapter - and I hope these answers make sense and don't confuse you more!   
  
Avelyn Lauren - err here's hoping this answer makes sense. The necklace was given to her in the present, it's just she had a flashback to her fathers funeral where Touya told her she would never be alone. The necklace was kind of a joint present from Touya/Yukito, and happened now, not when she was 12.   
  
Carmela-chan - the reason Syaoran's reaction was not so dramatic as it could have been is because he doesn't really know what's going on, and also not sure how to react about Sakura going missing, as they don't get on, but all your other questions will be answered in this chappie (I hope)   
  
Anyway here is the next chapter, hope it makes sense!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 6: Reclusive

**   
  
Eriol was waiting at the police station for information on Sakura. He nearly died when his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tomoyo.   
  
"Moshi moshi" he answered.   
  
"Eriol I don't have time to explain, but I know where Sakura is, get the police down to the old warehouse on the waterfront. She practically yelled down the phone.   
  
"Err ok, but how do y..."he started.   
  
"No time to explain just get them here now, I'm in the car with Syaoran we'll meet you there" she said and with that hung up the phone.   
  
Eriol ran to tell the officers, and as he backed out of the police station to go meet Tomoyo, he smiled to himself. 'I have one heck of a girlfriend' he thought, and with that raced along to where Sakura was.   
  
~*~   
  
"Come on Syaoran, can't you go any faster?" whined Tomoyo.   
  
"Not without breaking the speed limit" he replied.   
  
"Don't care," stated Tomoyo "Just get me there and if you get booked I'll pay the fine."   
  
Syaoran just shook his head and accelerated.   
  
"That's better," said Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo looked out the car window at the buildings flashing by, she couldn't explain what had happened earlier, or why she now knew where Sakura was. It was all to confusing.   
  
"Tomoyo" asked Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"What happened earlier - how come you know where Sakura is?" he asked gently.   
  
"I can't explain it. I was in the kitchen making coffee, and all of a sudden my head started pounding, like a really bad headache, and then it was like someone was in my head. And he was telling me where Sakura was, I saw the warehouse, and I heard everything the person said, but I don't understand how or why it happened." Tomoyo stopped and waited for a reply.   
  
"Err, ok" started Syaoran not sure what to say, "You sound like someone was talking to you - but in your head"   
  
"Syaoran - do you think I'm crazy?" asked Tomoyo in a slightly offhanded way.   
  
Syaoran spared a quick glance over at Tomoyo, and saw that tears where shining in her eyes. Whatever had happened had scared her, and Syaoran knew this wasn't the time to be making jokes.   
  
"No Tomoyo your not crazy" he assured her "We're just lucky we have a lead on Sakura now."   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura sat there, her brother's head in her lap. The tears had long since stopped, and she had made no attempt to get up and run away. Her once shining emerald orbs seemed dull and lifeless.   
  
She didn't move, and the only sign of life was her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed in the stale air of the warehouse. Her gaze was fixed forwards on nothing in particular, as it was everything was blurry and lifeless.   
  
The ground was hard and cold, but Sakura didn't notice it, she felt like she was not there, and just watching herself from the distance. And that was exactly what it seemed like when Syaoran and Tomoyo came bursting in.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran stopped the car.   
  
"Is this Tomoyo?" he asked   
  
Tomoyo just nodded before getting out of the car and running into the building. Syaoran followed her, and quickly caught up with her. The building could be dangerous, and he wasn't going to be skinned alive by Eriol if something happened to Tomoyo. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.   
  
"Listen Tomoyo we have to be careful, don't go rushing in that's all" he murmured quietly to her. She nodded in reply.   
  
They crept along the 1st floor, and then made their way up to the next floor, which proved to be nothing but one big room. Once they made it to the 3rd and final floor, they where beginning to run out of hope, if Sakura wasn't here was Tomoyo really going crazy?   
  
Syaoran, being the man in front, put his head around the 1st door they came too, the same musty smell that emanated through the warehouse hit his nose, but it was tinted with something else, and it was blood. Syaoran's eyes widened, but he didn't let Tomoyo see. If her nose was as sensitive as his, then she would know, but Syaoran saw no change in her expression.   
  
He crept forwards, and saw an open door in front of him, he poked his head round, and the first thing he noticed was a black scorch mark on the floor. The other thing was the smell of iron was stronger, and he knew this was where he would find Sakura.   
  
"Tomoyo maybe you should wait here" he said, worried about what he might find through the next door.   
  
"No, Syaoran, my best friend is in trouble, and I'm not afraid, it's just important that I find her." Tomoyo stated, and Syaoran could see that she was not going to be swayed.   
  
'At least one of us isn't afraid' he thought to himself.   
  
Syaoran slowly pushed the door open, and what seemed like a sea of blood lay before him. His mind rushed in worries - what if it was Sakura blood. Okay so maybe they weren't friends, but still they had been once and this was not what he wanted to happen. He felt the bile rising in his throat, but forced it down. Tomoyo had a tight hold of his arm, and her face was as white as a sheet.   
  
Syaoran followed the trail of blood over to the corner of the room, and breathed a sigh of relief, Sakura was all right, but she was cradling someone in her arms.   
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo practically yelled, relieved that her best friend was alive.   
  
Sakura didn't move, she was completely oblivious to all actions around her.   
  
Syaoran walked with Tomoyo over to her, careful to not step in the blood. When Tomoyo saw whom Sakura was cradling she nearly fainted. It was Touya. It may have been a while since she had seen him, but it was definably Touya.   
  
Tomoyo crouched down beside Sakura and looked at her friend's former brother. Syaoran was also in a state of shock, even thought him and Touya had never really gotten along, he still knew the pain of loosing a loved once, especially one as close as a sibling.   
  
"Syaoran, I can't get a response out of her" sobbed Tomoyo "She won't even look at me"   
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, and saw nothing, not even a slight glisten in her emerald eyes that never stopped smiling, even when he annoyed her there where flashes of anger, but never nothing. He gently moved Touya's head off Sakura's lap and placed his jacket over him. He then picked Sakura up, and carried her away from it all, Tomoyo followed shortly after.   
  
~*~   
  
"Mr Li, Miss Daidouji, Mr Hiiragizawa, I'm doctor Saboushi, you brought Miss Kinomoto in correct" asked the doctor.   
  
All three teenagers shot out of the waiting room chairs at the arrival of the doctor, finally after hours of waiting there was the possibility of news.   
  
"Yes, is Sakura ok will she.." said Tomoyo as she bombarded the doctor with questions.   
  
"Please Miss, one question at a time. Does she have any relatives that we should know about?"   
  
"No, her father died when she was 12 and her mother dies soon after Sakura was gone - I'm her cousin" started Tomoyo.   
  
"Okay, well Sakura is physically fine, she is awake, but she seems to be shut off from the world, and not with us." Started the doctor.   
  
"What do you mean not with us?" asked Eriol.   
  
"What I mean is that her vital signs and brain activity is perfectly normal, but she has suffered from mental trauma and has forced herself away from reality. We're not sure when or if she'll come back." Stated the doctor.   
  
Tomoyo fell against Eriol, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Syaoran - I'm taking Tomoyo home - can you stay here and ring us if anything changes" he asked.   
  
"Sure man - but you owe me two favours now" he said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
~*~   
  
Darkness.   
  
It was around her, above her, and there was no light to be seen.   
  
Everything had been taken away from her now - what was the point in living anymore, if life only caused pain.   
  
So she will just lock herself away - far away from reality and the pain it causes.   
  
And never come out.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran sighed as he sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed. She looked pale and distant, but still beautiful.   
  
'Why am I thinking these thoughts - she hates me'.   
  
Syaoran felt his eyes slowly droop, and put his head in his arms that rested on Sakura's bed, and slowly drifted off.   
  
~*~   
  
There was only four days left till midsummer's night.   
  
~*~ End chapter six ~*~   
  
AN: Ok I know that this chapter is not very long - but the I couldn't write anymore without having to completely rethinking the next chapter - then rethink everything else.   
I will try and update soon - but no promises I am bogged down with a tonne of work plus re-sits are approaching. I also have the stupid flu, but I will try to update soon - sorry it took me so long to update - I am trying to juggle everything but my school work (unfortunately) takes priority over my writing - there should be a class called fanfiction - that would be a good class.   
Please review - reviews make me happy.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-X-   
Ps - sorry if any of the medical jargon is wrong - i am studying to be teacher - not a doctor! 


	7. A Story Untold

Hey - the reason this is being posted so early is because I am off college with Flu! And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed - without you lot I wouldn't have the same motivation to continue writing - so this chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed - you make me smile ^_^.   
  


**The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 7 - A Story Untold**

  
  
The darkness still surrounded her. There was a strange coldness that penetrated her skin, and froze her to the very bone. Those once warm eyes that occasionally flashed with anger where now dull, lifeless orbs. He shiny hair hung limp over her face, and her rosy skin was now pale and clammy.   
  
This was her fate, a place full of coldness and despair. A place where no love could touch her. And without the love there was no hurt.   
  
This was her fate - so why did it feel so wrong, so lifeless.   
  
'I don't want to live like this' she whimpered.   
  
For a second there was light, but she shut her eyes against it - and blocked out its warm rays and feelings of hope.   
  
That world brought nothing but pain.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran almost jumped out of his skin - for a second Sakura's eyelids flickered, almost as if she was coming back.   
  
'It was just the light' he thought, trying to reason with his jumpy heart.   
  
"Hey Sakura, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Syaoran. I know things have been downright crap between us for a long time - but I just wanted to apologise. I want to tell you a story, and I hope that it will help put things right again. It's about me and my brother."   
  
~*~Flashback~*~ (AN: the reason I am doing a flash back instead of a huge speech by Syaoran - is because it sounds better - but think of it as he is telling the story to Sakura - it's also in Syaoran's POV)   
  
"Master Syaoran - your mother is on the phone from Hong Kong and wishes to speak to you," yelled Wei up the stairs.   
  
I rolled over off the sofa and went to the connecting phone in my room. What would my mother want with me? It had been a good few weeks since she had last rung me - and that was to tell me that I was becoming leader of the Li clan as Jyou - my older brother, had turned it down. Lucky for him - it looked like I was going to be forced into it.   
  
"Mother" I greeted on the phone - bracing myself for the sound argument that she was about to blurt.   
  
"Syaoran" she half sobbed over the phone.   
  
I instantly knew that something was wrong - my mother hardly ever cried, the last time she had was when my father had died. And I barely remembered that.   
  
"Mother - what's wrong" I said, trying to keep myself under control - this could not be good.   
  
"Syaoran" she continued "it's Jyou - he…he was in a car accident today - a fatal car accident. I'm sorry but he, he's dead"   
  
I was speechless, Jyou, probably the only member of my family who I genuinely liked and got along with, was dead. He was my big brother - he had always been there for me, he had always stood up for me when the clan was bearing down on me trying to make me feel inches strong. What would I do without him - how would I say no to the clan and their demands.   
  
I felt my legs buckle beneath me, and I was on the floor. But yet not a single tear fell from my eyes. I was still trying to absorb what had happened. Shock - I was in shock. I could hear my mother in the background telling me I had to come home, that I had to come to the funeral.   
  
None of it mattered. The only thing I felt right then was pain - and I knew that I never wanted to feel it again.   
  
~*~   
  
The funeral was a strange affair. Mother had worked her way through her grief, and stood proud and tall. My four sisters tried to do the same, but once Futtie broke down they all did.   
  
I however didn't break down. Yes I was deeply saddened by the loss of my brother - and I knew that nothing would bring him back. But at the same time I knew that crying wouldn't bring him back - and how he would laugh if he saw me break down into tears. That was Jyou - the joker of the family - and his humour was probably why he turned down the place of leader - it was all too formal for him.   
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~   
  
"So what I am trying to tell you Sakura, is that It hurts when you loose someone close to you - especially if it's a sibling, and you don't want to let go of them. But you never do, the pain of loosing them lessens, but they are always there in your heart." Finished Syaoran, hoping it would shed some light into Sakura's dark place.   
  
He closed his eyes for a second, and tried to blink back the tears that had resurfaced. But if he had kept them open for just a second longer - he would have seen Sakura smile.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura could hear Syaoran's every word. And more than anything else it shocked her - how could she not have known of his elder brother. Why had he never told her, why had she never asked?   
  
She retreated back into the darkness - not wanting to answer her own questions.   
  
~*~   
  
Tomoyo practically burst into Sakura's room, and probably would have if Eriol hadn't been restraining her.   
  
"Syaoran - has there been any change," she blurted out breathlessly.   
  
Syaoran just shook his head, and cursed himself for having not done more when he saw a look of pure despair cross Tomoyo's face.   
  
"Hey Tom, don't worry Sakura's strong - she'll pull out of it" soothed Eriol wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He turned to Syaoran and said "Hey Syaoran, you can go home and get some rest if you want - we'll call if there is any change."   
  
"K man, you can call me if you need anything - ok?"   
  
Eriol just nodded and Syaoran walked out of the hospital, got into his car and sped of, looking forward to a couple of hours sleep.   
  
~*~   
  
He's gone now - I know because it feels different. But Tomoyo is here, and I can hear her humming out favourite song. I miss her so much, but I can't face reality - I don't want to be faced with loosing another that I love. Next time it will break me.   
  
"Has it not broken you already?" asked a voice   
  
"Maybe it has" I replied, sighing. "But what does it matter - this is home now - and I don't have to worry about being hurt ever again."   
  
~*~   
  
"Syaoran" said a voice.   
  
Syaoran reached out in his sleep towards the voice - it was so familiar, and in some ways he already knew what he was going to be told. The voice he had heard before - in a dream not that long ago.   
  
"What is it you want?" he asked aloud, his real self, mirroring what his dream self was doing.   
  
"I want you to understand something - but I need to show it to you first - will you come on a journey with me?" asked the mysterious voice.   
  
"Why should I - how do I know that you are not leading me into a trap?" replied Syaoran.   
  
"Because if you didn't trust me, we wouldn't be speaking now - I give you my word, no harm will come to you.   
  
Syaoran battled with himself for a few moments.   
  
"Well I have nothing to loose I guess" he said uncertainly.   
  
"Please Syaoran, trust me, if you do not trust me then I cannot help you," coaxed the voice.   
  
Syaoran held out his hand and was pulled along by someone he could not see.   
  
~*~   
  
Tomoyo dozed silently in the chair next to Sakura's bed. Eriol was leaning against the window watching his girlfriend sleep. He knew how much this was hurting her - and he wished to the gods there was something he could do.   
  
He walked out of the room and along to the cafeteria - maybe something to eat would clear his mind. He sat down and mused over what to eat, when the sudden urge to sleep fell upon him, and he let his head rest in his arms and his eyes close.   
  
~*~   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE GATHERED" yelled the evil master.   
  
"What I mean is that the angel Yue has placed them all under a spell and now they are meeting." Replied the quivering servent.   
  
"I know what you mean - but the girl. Surely he cannot reach her? HE CANNOT REACH HER, if he gets through to her, then everything I have worked for is RUINED." He yelled.   
  
"We do not know about the mortal Sakura, she is presently in the land of darkness - but Yue's light could guide her out"   
  
"That's it - you will go and find the sleepers and kill them, I will not risk everything being ruined by four people, and that's that." He yelled.   
  
The servant scurried away to do his masters bidding - and the master sat in his chair, musing over everything that had happened.   
  
"This shouldn't be happening like this," he said to himself. "I set a barricade there many years ago, and with the mortal loosing her brother and retreating, that should have been the final straw. She shouldn't have this much strength. And if it wasn't for that meddling Yue none of this would be a problem."   
  
He stood up and strode over to the opening.   
  
"To seal my destiny - I must destroy Yue where he cannot protect himself. In his spell" he muttered as he strode through the opening into the world of the living.   
  
~*~ End chapter 7 ~*~   
  
AN: well the good news is the next chappie will be up darn soon, as I am on a roll at the moment and typing a hell of a lot of words damn quickly. And the bad news is I have somehow just managed to get marmalade on my wall.   
Anyways memba to review ^_^   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	8. The Gathering

I am actually writing this the same day I put chapter 7 up - because I got three great reviews almost instantly - and I thought - sleep who needs it!   
  
This chapter is especially dedicated to Chan-chan, because she's been there almost from the beginning, and always reviews - so I think it's about time she got a chappie dedicated to her. Also a huge thank you to KanbiAmi and Sakura-angel-04, your reviews really made me happy - and I'm glad I made your day a little better KanbiAmi! Hope this makes your next bad day awesome! And Sakura-angel-04, hee hee your like me and use the word really a lot! Yey   
  
Anyways that's enough of my blabbering, but if you really want to know I am actually considering writing a sequel for this - I just don't have the plans down yet.   
  
Ok I will get on with the chapter now (stupid me got all blabberey) hee hee it rhymed!   
  


**The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 8 - The Gathering.**

  
  
Sakura sat huddled in a corner in her dark world. The cold was so penetrating and she felt herself shiver through her loneliness. Her eyes where squeezed shut, the harder she squeezed them the less real everything was. And if she couldn't see she couldn't see the darkness that was slowly penetrating her soul.   
  
"Sakura" echoed a voice through the darkness, washing a wave of warmth over her cold body.   
  
A body so cold it could have been dead.   
  
Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth but everything was still dark.   
  
"Just an illusion of my mind" she muttered to herself.   
  
"No Sakura, I am no illusion." Replied the voice.   
  
"If your not an illusion - then why do I not see you" she whispered.   
  
"Because you won't let yourself see me, open your mind." Was the reply.   
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut once more.   
  
"Sakura don't give up now. What's happened hurts I know, I knew your brother better than you know yourself. And it's his dying wish that is keeping me here to help you through what is about to happen."   
  
Sakura's eyes darted open at the mention of her brother. She pondered for a moment - what could this person want. All he wanted was to hurt her - just like everybody else did.   
  
"No Sakura, I am not here to hurt you - I want to help you," said the voice reading her mind.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" screamed Sakura, shaking with fear.   
  
"Sakura, please listen to me, I am not in your head I can just hear you thoughts, they echo around you, casting you deeper into darkness. That's why you are still here, a strong soul like yourself would not be here if everything that has happened had happened differently."   
  
"Please….just leave me alone" she whimpered.   
  
"Sakura I can't leave you alone. I can't leave you on your own in this darkness, come into the warmth and the light. One step at a time and we will beat the darkness that encloses you." Soothed the voice.   
  
"But, no, I can't. The light only brings pain and loss, the darkness is my friend," whimpered Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, please don't think that. I have your friends gathered on the other side, and we need you to be there before anything can proceed. So much more is resting on you than you could possibly imagine," replied the voice.   
  
"Who are you?" enquired Sakura, finding strength in the kind voice that was soothing her.   
  
"I am the Angel Yue, I was with your brother, our two souls where one. When he died I promised that I would look after you, and come hell or high water I will do that. I need you to believe me Sakura."   
  
"How, how come you were with my body and I never knew," questioned Sakura queried Sakura.   
  
"He couldn't tell you, and I wouldn't let myself be seen. It all rests on something much bigger than you imagine. Please come with me, your friends are waiting." Replied the voice.   
  
Sakura shook her head, feeling confused and lost. Could she trust this angel that knew her brother, or was he just there to send her on a journey filled with more pain.   
  
"You know," voiced Sakura "it's hard to believe that an angel shared a soul with my brother."   
  
"I know this sounds unreal and hard to believe- but it is true. Think of all the things that have happened over that last few days. How you where drawn to the same strange prophecy that Syaoran was drawn to. Receiving a strange necklace, being kidnapped, watching a guy burst into flames shortly after he shot your brother, your brother dying and you slipping into oblivion, Syaoran apologising to you. Is there any reason why I would not be real, and do you find it so strange now?" he asked.   
  
Sakura shook her head, deep down she knew he was right - so many strange things had happened. But the hurt and the loss of her brother was still so close to her heart. Could she take another risky choice - and would it lead to more pain.   
  
"Sakura, please - I need you to come with me, I am begging you. I have so little time left to explain everything that needs to be explained. Please trust me." He pleaded.   
  
Sakura nodded her head, and as she accepted the truth a bright light erupted in the darkness. And there amongst the glare there stood the angel. His skin was creamy white and his wings innocent and perfect.   
  
He reached out his hand to her, and Sakura stood up, touched his hand and was lead into the light by the angel her brother had sent.   
  
~*~   
  
"NO" screamed a man dressed in black.   
  
He felt it, the pull of the weapon being taken away from his grasp. The darkness that had swallowed her had now released its grip, and she was free to walk.   
  
"Yue - you will pay for this," he murmured, lying in an alley waiting for the paint to subside.   
  
~*~   
  
"Err - Tomoyo, what are you doing in my dream?" asked a confused Syaoran.   
  
"Nu-uh buddy what are you doing in my dream," argued Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol suddenly appeared, and both Tomoyo and Syaoran nearly fell over in shock.   
  
"Ok Tomoyo I take it back - this is your dream, cause there is no way Eriol would ever be in my dream. Unless it was a murder scene," stammered Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo just glared at Syaoran as Eriol walked over to the two of them.   
  
"Eh hate to state the obvious - but what are we doing here?" he asked   
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran both sweat dropped.   
  
"You are here because I called you here" answered a voice from above. "And I also have something for the three of you."   
  
Sakura suddenly stepped out from an aura of light; her eyes squinted from the lightness that surrounded her.   
  
"Sakura" yelled Tomoyo running over and tackling her best friend.   
  
"Er hi Tomoyo" stuttered Sakura, a little unsure of what was going on.   
  
"Hate to break up the little reunion" said Eriol "But could someone please explain what is goin on."   
  
"Mister Hiiragizawa, Mister Li and mistresses Daidouji and Kinomoto, I have called you here because time is running out. I am the angel Yue, and what little time I have left I will try and explain what has been going on. If you please sit yourself." Yue waved his arms and four stools appeared. "And I will explain everything."   
  
The four sat down, Sakura next to Syaoran and Tomoyo next to Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol instantly noticed the lack of hostility between Syaoran and Sakura, but decided against mentioning it.   
  
Sakura however was in a jumble of thoughts. She had heard everything Syaoran had said to her. And one part of her felt hugely guilty. She had been mean to him for so long, yet he was still there for her when she was in trouble. She had heard his apology, and had accepted it, but she just didn't know how to apologize to him.   
  
Syaoran was also facing a similar dilemma, he too noticed the lack of hostility between them, and wondered if she had heard what he said to her, and if she did, did she remember it? He decided to let the matter drop for now, and listen to the story he was about to be told.   
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile the four sleeping figures lay unguarded, open to any attack that may fall upon them.   
  
~*~   
  
"Please Yue," asked Tomoyo "Could you please explain why we are all here - and how come I am having this weird dream."   
  
"You are here because I have gathered you, and miss Daidouji, this is not a dream, more of a conversation. The reason you are here is because of what struck you last night, when you were making coffee."   
  
Tomoyo gasped, maybe this angel held some truth, and his aura certainly felt familiar…instead it was…   
  
"You're the person who told me where Sakura was… in my vision?" she questioned.   
  
"Yes that would indeed be me, and the only reason you where open to that vision is because of your affinity to Sakura. In some ways you posses your own magical qualities that you where endowed with many centuries ago."   
  
All four sat there in a stunned silence.   
  
"Centuries ago" murmured Sakura.   
  
"Yes now this is too complicated to explain - please let me show you.   
  
~*~ Centuries ago ~*~   
(AN: right just let me explain this bit, it's similar to when Sakura had that vision in the final judgement - there their but they can't interact with the other people there - they can see what's going on, but they can't be seen - I hope this makes sense :s)   
  
In front of them there stretched a beautiful land. But it seemed tainted; a dark cloud was slowly falling over the land casting it in darkness. But in the middle of the darkness there stood a beautiful white castle.   
  
Sakura and the others floated towards this castle, when Sakura was suddenly gripped with fear. The darkness, it was so like the prison she had just escaped from. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yue.   
  
"Sakura do not be afraid, the darkness cannot harm you, you don't exist in this world, think of it as a movie - you can watch it but not be seen by the cast." Soothed Yue.   
  
Sakura just nodded and gulped down her fear. She felt a hand intertwine with hers, and saw that it was Tomoyo holding it. She felt so much gratitude towards her friend who had been thrust into this crazed adventure. She gave Tomoyo's hand a quick squeeze to let her know that she was all right, and they proceeded towards the castle.   
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile in the present the dark force was battling his way through an army of angels to reach Yue, but there where to many and he found himself retreating to form a new plan.   
  
~*~   
  
The interior of the castle was beautiful. Tapestries hung on many of the walls and the stone floor was clean and emanated warmth.   
  
"we are now in the castle of Queen Salira and King Shounou," commented Yue. "they where the rulers of this fair country almost a millennia ago, and you Syaoran and Sakura, are their reincarnations."   
  
At this point Sakura and Syaoran's jaws hit the floor.   
  
"We were married?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes hard to believe huh" said Yue, brushing of the question. "Your two main advisors where Tomitri and Eling, of who Tomoyo and Eriol are the reincarnations of. And before you ask yes you two where also married."   
  
Tomoyo's eyes glittered at this prospect.   
  
"But they ruled this peaceful country until one day an ancient evil escaped from it's prison - as it can do every millennia, this all happened on midsummer's night. Sakura and Syaoran - is this ringing nay bells?" asked Yue.   
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded knowing what was to come next.   
  
Yue ushered them into a great hall, where four people sat. Each of them a carbon copy of who they where now. There was a heated debate in the hall over the coming evil.   
  
"Your majesty's - we must flee, to stay here is suicide. " yelled one person.   
  
"No Kimori - you are wrong. We must stay. Once the evil has hold of here it will spread, and soon there will be no where left to run to" replied King Shounou.   
  
There was uproar in the hall. Clearly many people disagreed, and their outrage was clear.   
  
Queen Salira stood up and waved her hand for silence.   
  
"My husband is right. I will stay and fight, those who wish to run may do so, and we have no wish to keep you here against your will. Flee if you must, but I am staying to fight" she said in a loud, clear authorative voice.   
  
"I will stay here as well," stated King Shounou.   
  
"And we will not leave our rulers who have done us no wrong over the past years." Shouted Tomitri, holding her husbands hand as he agreed with a nod.   
  
The crowd dispersed, the meeting was over.   
  
"Did we do the right thing my love" Salira asked.   
  
"It was never our decision if the people should stay. But we must fight, as it was prophesied a millennia ago." He replied grasping his wife's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.   
  
Yue turned to the four and began to explain the situation more clearly.   
  
"Yes it was indeed prophesised a millennia before their time as well. And it will be done so until the evil is gone for good. The final battle is approaching, I will remove you to a safe distance.   
  
"I thought you said that we could not be harmed in this past." Stated Syaoran.   
  
"It is true that you can't, but being to close will distort the image. We will watch from above, and you will see the wider picture from there."   
  
The five moved away, and watched from higher up. Sakura could see more clearly now the darkness was growing deeper and deeper. And the aura it emitted scared her terribly. It was too much like before, too much like being in the darkness.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. To her shock it was neither Yue or Tomoyo, but Syaoran. He smiled at her, and for the first time in many days Sakura felt that maybe there was hope.   
  
"Thank you" she whispered.   
  
They looked down onto the ground below, the darkness was gathering and forming a shape. It gathered into a human form, with a hooded cloak covering it's head.   
  
King Shounou and Queen Salira stood tall with Tomitri and Eling by their side. Sakura looked at her other self and felt proud. Here was a girl not much older than her, standing up to an impossible darkness.   
  
The battle began. Shounou and Eling where fighting the darkness with swords, and Salira and Tomitri where stood behind them chanting. All of a sudden a white light burst from Salira's chest and was absorbed by Shounou's sword. With one swift movement he cut through the darkness, and an eruption of light shone over the kingdom.   
  
Shounou and Salira embraced, the evil had passed and their kingdom was safe.   
  
"He will return - will he not" Salira asked her husband.   
  
"He will indeed - we must send a warning to the next pair." Stated Shounou.   
  
Yue turned and face the four.   
  
"We must return to out time now. You're souls are not used to being out of their time zone, and it is vital for you all to be at full strength."   
  
They found themselves back in the white room they had been in earlier, and placed themselves on the stools that were waiting for them.   
  
"First let me explain something - although what happened back there may have seemed easy it will be different this time. This is the final battle and evil has been gathering strength for over a millennia now. I do not know how you are to defeat it, I just know it must be done, because if it is not, the world will be engulfed in darkness and the light will never shine again. This is the final chance we have to put the evil away."   
  
"so you mean that this momentous task has been handed down to us, and we will get no more guidance on it?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I am afraid that is true. I have broken nearly every law I can think of just to tell you this much, please I beg of you, you must find a way." He pleaded   
  
"Well you know what they say guys - where there's a will there's a way" stated Tomoyo. "I don't know what I can do, but if I have to stare evil in the eye just so I can live out my life then I bloody well will. We have all been through to much to give up now."   
  
"Hey Tomoyo" asked Yue, "Ever thought of being a motivational speaker?"   
  
"Ok enough of the jokes" said Sakura, a dead set look on her face. "Tomoyo is right. I didn't loose my brother to watch someone try and take my life away from me. That's it I am going to kick evils butt into oblivion."   
  
Both Eriol and Syaoran looked at the girls in awe - this meant trouble.   
  
"Well I guess if Tomoyo's so set up against this then I'll get dragged into it anyway. Here goes nothing!" muttered Eriol, earning a sharp poke in the ribs and a glare from Tomoyo.   
  
Syaoran just nodded his head in agreement, keeping his eyes away from Sakura's. He needed to sort some stuff out in his head before he could talk to her.   
  
~*~   
  
The dark master was pushing his way through the angels with reinforcements. It was a massacre - dead angels lay everywhere, the pure blood spilling onto the floor and seeping into the shoes of that were left. Torn wings lay everywhere and feathers floated down like a heavy snowfall.   
  
"Just you wait Yue - I will have you yet," yelled evil as he killed yet another angel.   
  
~*~   
  
The room that they where all sat in began to shake and rumbles. And a blood red crack appeared upon the ceiling. Yue looked up in fear, and if possible his pale skin paled further.   
  
"Shit" yelled Syaoran "what the hell is going on here?"   
  
"It's the master, "replied Yue "he knows what I have done, and is coming for me now. I fear I have put your lives in danger."   
  
As those very words left his mouth a dark hole appeared in the white room, creating an electrifying contrast. And through the gaping hole stepped a figure cloaked in darkness.   
  
"Yue" he greeted "having killed many of your comrades - you are the one I will enjoy killing the most."   
  
His gaze swept the room.   
  
"Ahh the four. Yes my little cherry blossom I knew you where one of them, but the little wolf, you are too weak to stop me. Even with the help of your friends you will never succeed. And cherry - don't forget the pain he has put you through. Why not retreat back into your dark prison - where no one gets hurt" he sneered.   
  
Yue stepped in front of the four, his wings spread protecting them from the abuse he was poisoning their minds with.   
  
"You must go now" he yelled at them. "He can still kill you here, and I cannot stop him."   
  
"Aww leaving so soon" chided evil in a mocking voice. "Stay a while and watch while I slay your angel friend. And by the time you get back it will be too late, there are people out looking for you now - you will soon be dead."   
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide in horror. It was happening again. Although she may not have known Yue long, he had been part of her brother, a part she wanted to keep.   
  
"Sakura, go. Do not worry about me, I have done as your brother requested. I can die - but I will always be with you. Please go. The necklace will protect you and those around you. Please Sakura go." He yelled.   
  
Sakura took on last lingering glance at the last remaining piece of the puzzle before jumping through the door that opened before her. Tomoyo and Eriol followed shortly after.   
  
"Syaoran, wait just a sec. You need to get to the hospital ASAP - you are not within the range of the protective power of the necklace. Now GO. I can take care of myself."   
  
Syaoran took one last look at the angel who had managed to turn his life upside down, but at the same time had brought something special back into it.   
  
"Good luck Yue," he whispered as he leapt through the door.   
  
"Now Yue" chided the dark master "it's just the two of us. And you know you don't stand a chance."   
  
"I will not die by your sword," he proclaimed. And with that he drew his own sword and ran it through his heart.   
  
With his dying breath he whispered something, and that something caused evil to scream in anger.   
  
~*~   
  
Across town 4 individuals awoke with a start, and all headed to one place.   
  
Sakura's room.   
  
~*~ End Chapter Eight~*~   
  
AN: Phew - that was a heck of a lot of typing. I'll get this up ASAP, but I still have to run spell check and put in the html (GARG) and that will take time, as the entire page is littered with little red underlining.   
It is now 2:43 - and I think I might start on the next chappie.   
And the reason I am yet to give you evil's name is because it would give away the rest of the plot (but I think most of you have allready guessed. (Darn you clever people, now you've ruined the surprise)   
Don't forget to review - hope that wasn't too confusing.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x-   
(Ps - that was the longest chappie I have ever written - over 3000 words and spanning 10 pages, 3 cups of tea and 2 pro plus! GO ME - you can't say I am not good to you) 


	9. Safe

AN: OMG guys, I was so over whelmed by the reviews I got, so I decided to write this chapter up - I know it may seem a bit short but I can promises you some S+S moments in the next chapter - it just needs a chapter of it's own and can't share with this one.   
I love you all   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 9 - Safe

**   
  
Syaoran awoke with a start. He looked around expecting to see Sakura, Eriol Tomoyo and Yue, but instead all he saw was the dark shadows cast in his room. He sat up, his breathing was laboured as if he had just run a marathon and a thin film of sweat clung to his body, marks of what he had just seen.   
  
He ran through everything in his head, the prophecy, Yue taking them to an ancient land, where he and Sakura where rulers. Where he and Sakura had been married.   
  
Suddenly an onslaught of emotions that he had buried years ago, resurfaced. Feelings that had long ago been replaced with cruelty and hate.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
Syaoran sat at his desk thinking, thinking about school, but mainly about Sakura. She had become such a fundamental part of his life, and he couldn't imagine it without her.   
  
He sighed and put his head between his hands. He knew he liked her more as a friend, but would never admit it to her. How could he if it risked the friendship they now had?   
  
He sat there for a while, battling the pros and con's of telling her how he felt, in the end he only had two outcomes.   
  
1) She would like him too and they would go out together.   
  
2) She didn't like him in the same way, and knowing that he liked her more than just a friends would put a strain on their friendship and they would drift apart.   
  
He eventually concluded that their friendship was not worth risking, and decided to keep his feeling locked away. After all it was just a crush…wasn't it?   
  
Two weeks later they fell out.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Syaoran quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and the feelings away. It had been a harmless crush in high school after all, why dredge up everything that they had already been through just to get the answer.   
  
But the thought of him and Sakura once being married still plagued his mind, maybe that was what was meant to happen back then, but not now. Sure they where the exact reincarnations of their old selves, but their feelings and personalities would be completely different.   
  
Syaoran pushed all thoughts involving him in Sakura in a non-friendship way out of his head. He had greater things to worry about right now. Yue had mentioned something about a necklace that Sakura was in position of - and that he was not in the protective range of the necklace.   
  
He grabbed some clean clothes, changed and then dug around for his car keys. He could feel the seconds ticking by, and knew he had to hurry. Eventually he found them - in the pockets of his other pair of pants.   
  
All that was left in Syaoran's apartment when the assassin came by was a rumpled duvet and a pile of clothes.   
  
The assassin ran out the house into a nearby waiting vehicle - he knew where Syaoran would be heading, and if he didn't kill him then the master would have his head, a prospect he was not looking forward too.   
  
~*~   
  
Eriol awoke, only to find he had fallen asleep on a cafeteria table. He too was breathless, and looked as if he had just faced his worst nightmare, which technically he had. Unlike Syaoran he wasted no time in heading to Sakura's room.   
  
He burst in through the door to see both Tomoyo and Sakura hugging each other and crying their eyes out. Initially he was glad to see both where Ok and that Sakura had awoken. But then realised they where both crying and started to panic.   
  
Tomoyo launched herself at Eriol, hugging and kissing him. She was so glad to see him; she had been so worried over his safety. Eriol just held her tight letting her cry her confusion out on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, calm down it's all right, everything is ok, no body is hurt and we're all here. He soothed trying to get his frantic girlfriends to calm down and breathe before she passed out from lack of oxygen.   
  
But then Sakura asked the question that no body had wanted to hear.   
  
"Where's Syao…I mean Li"   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran was presently racing across town as fast as the speed limit would allow him. This time there was no Tomoyo to pay a fine if he got ticketed.   
  
He wound the window down and tried to get some fresh air into his lungs. Truthfully he shouldn't be driving. He was shaky, dizzy and lethargic. But he had to get to Sakura's room, he had to check that she, and everyone else, where ok. And truthfully that dream that involved them all had really freaked him out.   
  
'But it wasn't a dream' spoke his mind ' everything was too real to be a dream.'   
  
Everything that could even relate slightly to what had been going on over the last few days was in the 'meeting' with Yue and the others. Plus it seemed too real to be a dream, it wasn't spontaneous, and held a great truth to it   
  
Syaoran was still lost in his own thoughts when the car behind him bumped him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. The car was black, with no number plate and no car make. Syaoran began to panic…all he could see of the driver was a black outline and slightly glowing red eyes.   
  
He forced his foot onto the accelerator and tried to out run the assassin behind him. But it was to no avail; he kept right behind him following every move that Syaoran made. And now it was really beginning to freak Syaoran out.   
  
He made a sharp left through some red traffic lights, hoping that some other car would slow the car behind him down. But tonight lady luck was not with him. There where no other cars on the road due to the early hour in the morning.   
  
The assassin's car levelled with Syaoran's car. Syaoran could see the driver more clearly now, and could feel an evil, pulsating aura that was slowly working it's way thorough the interior of his mind.   
  
At that moment the car stopped, and wouldn't start again.   
  
~*~   
  
(AN: I could leave you all dangling here on the edge of a cliff - but I think you might hunt me down for that?)   
  
Sakura watched the second's hand on the clock tick. Time seemed to be moving extra fast right now. And there was still no sign of Syaoran. Eriol had tried his phone hundreds of times, but he wasn't picking it up.   
  
Sakura was beginning to panic, but she didn't let it show. Sure her and Syaoran hadn't really been much in the way of friends recently, but something was happening, and it wasn't the little kind of something, but the big Godley intervention thunderbolt kind of something.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked, gritting her teeth.   
  
"I don't know Sakura, I'm going to go look for him" stated Eriol.   
  
"OVER MY ROTTING CORPSE ARE YOU HELL" shouted Tomoyo, making both Eriol and Sakura pale with fright.   
  
"But…Tomoyo, I hav…" stammered Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo walked over to her boyfriend, and did the worst possible thing any woman could ever do to a man.   
  
She burst into tears.   
  
Eriol, suddenly worried by his girlfriend's actions embraced her   
  
"Eriol…I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you" she sobbed.   
  
Eriol began to understand why Tomoyo was so upset and distraught when he had said he was going to look for Syaoran. The all knew the necklace Sakura was carrying had protective powers, but they didn't know how far the protection would spread. He imagined himself in Tomoyo's shoes, and realised that if anything where to happen to her he would die.   
  
"Shh, Tomoyo it's all right, I wont leave I promise" he said and then whispered in her ear. "I love you to damn much to leave you."   
  
Tomoyo stopped sobbing almost instantaneously. Eriol loved her, those three little words, the words she had always wanted to hear, especially from someone she felt so strongly alike too.   
  
"I love you too Eriol, and I always have." Replied Tomoyo, her eyes shining with tears that where no longer sad.   
  
The pair started kissing, gradually getting more passionate, that was until a pillow hit them and Sakura yelled, "get a room" at them.   
  
They broke apart looking sheepish and embarrassed.   
  
'Syaoran mate' said Eriol in his head ' you better be all right.'   
  
If Eriol really knew what Syaoran was going through right then, not Tomoyo's tears or puppy dog eyes would stop him!   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran had abandoned his car in favour of running; if the car didn't work then his bloody legs had better do so.   
  
He was now about two blocks away from the hospital, but the assassin had a big advantage on him - he was in a car, and even thought Syaoran was a fast runner - he wasn't that damn fast.   
  
Syaoran ducked into an alley, in hopes of getting away from his pursuer. However, it ended up being a dead end, and the car was advancing towards him. It stopped mere feet from where he was, and out of it stepped a man dressed all in black with an ancient looking sword in his hand.   
  
"Well looky looky, the little wolf is backed up into a corner, with no were to run and no one to save him" taunted the man.   
  
Syaoran looked at him with a look of pure contempt towards him. Little did this man know he had undergone many years of strict training at his mother's hands. This weirdo was in for the fight of his life. However Syaoran wasn't stupid, and knew he was completely un-armed and un protected. His best option was to try and slip past this person and make a run to the hospital, but how to do that?   
  
Syaoran looked round at his present surroundings, the wall was too high to climb, and there wasn't a fire escape nearby. He looked around the floor for some sort of weapon, but came up short; all he could find was a dustbin lid.   
  
He nearly kicked himself for not realising sooner. Dustbin lid = SHEILD. He moved suddenly taking the man by surprise, and grabbed the dustbin lid - at least he was slightly protected, all he had to do now was get out of this alley and run for his life.   
  
The assassin was shocked by this sudden movement, and realised he had under estimated this little wolf as his master called him. This mistake could cost him his life.   
  
Syaoran charged the assassin and sent him flying with the dustbin lid. He took off at op speed, knowing that he wasn't that far from the hospital. The assassin was up seconds after him, chasing him through the streets.   
  
Syaoran could see the hospital now, and felt a wave of relief wash over him, it however didn't slow his pace, and infact if anything it quickened it.   
  
The assassin was lagging behind, but tried so hard to keep up. This little boy was going to cost him his life, and he would be damned if he was going to let that happen, he tried to put on a last spurt, and was so close to catching Syaoran, his arms was out stretched, almost within reaching distance, then Syaoran disappeared within the hospital doors, and the assassin found he could go no further.   
  
He turned an looked around, only to three piles of ash. He soon turned into the fourth pile, which was eventually blown away by the wind.   
  
~*~   
  
When Syaoran looked behind him he was glad to see no one was following him. He slowed and allowed himself to catch his breath before proceeding towards Sakura's room. He had been here only yesterday - yet it seemed like a lifetime ago, before he knew what was in store for him.   
  
Syaoran felt a sudden nostalgic feeling that none of this had ever happened, that he and Sakura had never fallen out, and that he could just lead his life like every teenager. He forced himself to push these thoughts away, negative thinking was not going to do him any good especially now.   
  
He knocked on the door first, and heard a faint come in. He was quite surprised about the greeting he got, infact all three of them looked ready to leap on him as he entered. Sakura was the first to speak, or to be more precise shout.   
  
"LI SYAORAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled clearly angry and concerned.   
  
Syaoran backed up against the wall, very scared by the amount of steam coming out of Sakura's ears at the present moment.   
  
"Err, got chased by the bad guys n my car broke down and hat to run 4 blocks to get here?" he explained.   
  
"Oh ok," replied Sakura, "What do you mean got chased by the bad guys?"   
  
"Er, they chased me, made it here now safe" he summarised.   
  
"How do you mean safe?" asked Eriol?   
  
"He just kind of stopped at the hospital doors - like he couldn't get in!" said Syaoran, a look of awe coming over his face.   
  
"The necklace" Sakura muttered.   
  
She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and studied it more carefully. It was warm to the touch, and it felt like It was pulsating in her hand.   
  
All four of them stared at the necklace, as if entranced by the glow it was giving off. Sakura was the first to break the silence with the most sensible suggestion that they had heard all evening.   
  
"We need to get out of here".   
  
~*~ End Chapter Nine ~*~   
  
  
AN: ok not as long as last time - but just you wait till the next chapter.   
Don't forget to review   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	10. Drowning

  
AN: wohoo I was able to update sooner than I had thought I would. Don't have much to say except the biol test wasn't too bad and I have that stupid trial day at work tomorrow.   
I'll shut up now and let you all read on!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter Ten - Drowning

**   
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol all piled into Eriol's car. Sakura hadn't even signed out - they didn't have the time, who knows what danger they might put other people in.   
  
"Sakura are you sure this is the best idea?" asked Eriol.   
  
Sakura just nodded.   
  
Eriol pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the highway. The quickest way home was the best - at least that's what Sakura thought.   
  
Sakura's head was in a jumble from everything that had happened over the last 12 hours. Syaoran had apologised to her, Yue had told her her destiny. Everything seemed to be moving to fast, she had barely had time for a breather to sort everything out.   
  
The whole car was filled with a pensive silence, with everyone involved in his or her own thoughts, they didn't even realise the familiar buildings passing by as they zipped down the highway.   
  
They pulled up outside Sakura and Tomoyo house. The four bundled out of the car and quickly into the house. There was no telling who was lurking in the bushes.   
  
Sakura flopped on the sofa, glad to be home, she hadn't even had time to mourn the loss of her brother when something else was being forced upon her. 'mourn him later Sakura,' she thought to herself, 'you've got other things to do now, you'll have your time to mourn him later.'   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat together on the other sofa, and Syaoran took the floor - being it was the only place left. They all sat there, still in silence. Barely a word had been muttered since they left the hospital.   
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said in a quiet voice, but nevertheless breaking the silence, "I'm going to bed, where's everyone going to sleep?"   
  
"Eriol can share my room" stated Tomoyo (not to do what you think you little hentai's - only because she needs comfort)   
  
"Well I'll just sleep on the sofa" interrupted Syaoran before anyone could say anything else.   
  
Sakura disappeared into her room, and came out in her pyjamas, a pair of grey baggy cotton pants and a black tank top. She was carrying a pile of duvets and pillows for Syaoran, and set about making up the sofa for Syaoran to sleep on.   
  
"Hey Sa…Kinomoto - it's ok I'll do that" said Syaoran cursing himself for almost calling her Sakura.   
  
"No Li it's ok I'll do it" replied Sakura, trying to take her mind off everything.   
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura made up the sofa for him to sleep on. Eriol and Tomoyo had long since gone to bed, and he was just there flicking through the music channels when a song her really liked came on. Sakura was singing it softly in the background.   
  
_  
I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do   
I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm counting on   
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning, yeah_   
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she sang the song whilst making up the sofa. The light in the room made her seem almost angelic, her skin was smooth and creamy. Syaoran shook his head, he couldn't let himself be distracted.   
  
_  
I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bath with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me_   
  
Sakura continued, unaware of Syaoran's watching eyes. This was one of her favourite songs, it always had been, ever since she and Kenjii had first started dating.   
  
_  
And when the stars are shining   
brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the   
pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the   
comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you_   
  
The song brought back sad memories of her and Kenjii, but she had long since moved on. The song was all that was left as a reminder of what they had once had.   
  
_  
I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bath with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me_   
  
Syaoran was still watching Sakura, he saw her eyes sadden when this song came on, but yet she was still singing it softly. He remembered the first time he had heard this song. It was not long after he and Sakura had fallen out. But somehow it strengthened him and gave him hope. That which goes down has to come up - or something like that.   
  
_  
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause it's standing right here   
before you   
All that you need with surely come _   
  
_  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do_   
  
The pair sat in silence for the rest of the song, Syaoran listening to Sakura singing it in the background, whilst dissolved in his own thoughts, Sakura singing it, trying to forget what she had been through..   
  
_  
I want to stand with you on   
a mountain   
I want to bath with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me._   
  
Sakura finally finished making the sofa up, it had taken her along time, but her heart hadn't really ever been in it. She just needed something to do, sitting still let her think too much.   
  
"Night Li" she said softly as she padded through to her bedroom.   
  
"Night Sakura" he whispered back in a quiet voice so she could not hear him.   
  
Sakura lay down in the darkness, she was physically and mentally exhausted, and for once she slept a peaceful dreamless sleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura woke the next morning to the sound of pounding rain on the window. She crept out of her nice warm bed, and looked out to the darkened sky. There was a jagged fork of lightning, and then a thunder roll seconds after. Sakura jumped, ever since she had been little, thunderstorms had always scared her.   
  
She crept through into the living room, Syaoran was still asleep on the sofa, and was 'gracefully' sprawled over it. Tomoyo and Eriol where still in bed. Sakura decided not to wake anyone. They all needed their rest.   
  
She crept through into the kitchen and began to make a cup of tea. The kettle whistled loudly, as always, when the water had boiled. Sakura panicked, thinking she had woken everybody, but no one came into the kitchen.   
  
Sakura carried her mug of tea back into her room. She sat there curled up in bed, trying so hard not to remember everything that had happened. She could feel the crystalline tears forming in the corner of her eyelids. But she blinked them back. There was no time to feel sorry for herself, or her losses. Greater things needed to be sorted out first.   
  
She set about getting dressed, and ended up in a pair of black cords, a dark red long sleeved top and a thick black jumper. The change in the weather had happened so suddenly, and the chill shook her to the bones.   
  
Sakura curled up on the edge of the other sofa, waiting for the rest of the house to wake. She didn't want to stay in her room and think, so she turned on some mind numbing television, with the volume low so as not to wake Syaoran.   
  
The television was nothing more than a collage of colours as she flicked through the channels. Syaoran began to stir slightly, his eyes blinked open, and he rubbed them with the back of his hand.   
  
"Hey" Sakura said softly, "I didn't wake you did I?"   
  
"No, it's ok, I ought to get up anyways" he replied stretching.   
  
Both sat there in mutual silence. Tomoyo and Eriol stumbled through about half an hour later. And Tomoyo was surprised to see that there was no tension between Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
They all settled down to have some breakfast, as all of them had skipped out on meals over the last few days. Sakura and Tomoyo where clearing up the dishes and Eriol and Syaoran where chatting away in the corner.   
  
"Sakura" asked Eriol " is there any chance we will be able to pop back to our apartment and grab some clothes and stuff."   
  
Sakura nodded, "but I'll have to go with you and so will Tomoyo" she stated.   
  
Eriol just nodded in reply, he knew why and wasn't going to argue with Sakura reasoning.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran opened the door to his and Eriol's apartment. His jaw nearly fell to the floor, the entire apartment had been completely ransacked, obviously the work of the people who had been after them.   
  
Sakura gasped in shock at the state before them.   
  
"Can we hurry up so we don't get back to find out apartment in this state?" asked Tomoyo, also shocked by the sheer brutality of the attack.   
  
Syaoran and Eriol grabbed what they wanted and hurried out of the apartment, it no longer had a homely feeling to it, but more of an evil aura. Neither of them could wait to get out of there.   
  
They walked along beside the river back to the girl's apartment. It was still raining quite heavily, and they where all huddled under a big umbrella. They had decided walking was a better option than driving, plus it wasn't that far from each house.   
  
The river was fuller than normal, the effects of the rain where clearly showing. But it was so untimely for the rain to come so near to summer. The ground was dark and muddy and everybody's feet where soaked through.   
  
Sakura slipped slightly on a patch of muddy ground, Syaoran grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling on her butt. Sakura blushed slightly as she muttered thanks to Syaoran. Tomoyo watched both of them from a short distance. They seemed to have changed so much, no longer where they sniping and arguing with each other, nor where they being particularly friendly either. But something had happened - and Tomoyo was going to grill Sakura over it later.   
  
Sakura slipped again, but this time Syaoran was to later to catch her. She was falling backwards her arms flailing, she fell over a piece of protruding rock and plunged strait into the flowing icy river.   
  
Sakura gasped as the icy water hit her face. It was so cold, so dark, so like a place she had been before. She felt her eyes sting from wanting to cry, and her chest heave from the lack of oxygen. She could feel her body being dragged along like an old worthless rag doll, and there was nobody there to save her this time.   
  
She was slowly drowning, her limbs where feeling all detached and her head felt all light and dizzy.   
  
'So this is what it's like to die' she thought.   
  
A collage of her life passed before her eyes, she saw her dad, her dad's funeral, and her brother looking after her before she went to college. Finally moving out and living with Tomoyo in their own flat. Then her brothers death, and the darkness that surrounded her soon after. She saw Yue and her past that had happened so long ago. And just before darkness took her over she saw Syaoran, and was sorry that she had never apologised, and for all the mean bitchy things she had said over the years.   
  
Then darkness engulfed her.   
  
~*~ End chapter 10 ~*~   
  
  
AN: dun dun dun - ok I know I left you on a cliffy! Sowwi. Will hopefully update by next Wednesday unless I can manage earlier.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	11. The Unexpected Rescue

  
AN: OMG I am so sorry. I started writing this on Friday, and meant to finish it on Saturday, but then my friends dragged me out shopping. And I've been really ill since Saturday, and you would think, yey she can write more - WRONG. Work pulled me in Sunday - Tuesday, and I just haven't had the time to finish the chapter - so I am sooo sorry for the lateness of this update. Stupid work is well taking over all my time.   
But the good news is there are about eight chapters left to go (presuming I keep to my plans - which I won't - so there will probably be more.) And this will so be finished before Christmas, unless work is determined to ruin my life.   
I'll shut up now - cause you've waited long enough, and you want to read the chapter - not listen to me blabber on.   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 11 - The Unexpected Rescue

**   
  
"Sakura" yelled Tomoyo into the dark swirly waters. "Sakura!" she yelled again her eyes welling up with tears.   
  
She turned to Eriol, "Where is she, why hasn't she resurfaced?" she asked hysterically.   
  
Eriol just looked at Tomoyo, sorrow in his eyes. This would surely send her over the edge. It was the second time in as many days that she had lost Sakura.   
  
"Tom, Honey, I don't know, she'll surface soon" he said with false hope.   
  
But they all knew the truth - Sakura wasn't that great of a swimmer - especially in waters like these.   
  
Syaoran threw all caution to the wind, he had just got Sakura back as a friend, things where finally on the mend. He pulled of his shoes and jumped in the swollen river. The water was cold, and it hit him like a thousand daggers, making it difficult for him to breathe.   
  
He fought against the current - looking for any signs of Sakura. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something, bobbing around in the waters. It was Sakura's black sweatshirt. He fought against the current and his dying hopes that she would be in that jumper. He reached out and grabbed the sleve, only to feel it crumple beneathe his grasp.   
  
Sakura wasn't there - and he didn't know where to look.   
  
On the bank Tomoyo collapsed. She had lost Sakura, again. She felt the silent tears roll down her face, and wondered if this was how Sakura had felt when she lost her brother.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
"Sakura" yelled a five-year-old Tomoyo "matte"   
  
Sakura turned round, her hand in her big brothers. It was her best friend Tomoyo. She let go of Touya's hand, and ran towards her best friend.   
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo" she greeted.   
  
"Ohayo, you going to school now?" she asked.   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"Can I walk with you?" she asked looking at her feet   
  
"Sure Tomoyo-chan" she said as she linked arms with her best friend and walked towards her brother.   
  
It was a tradition that had carried on for the rest of their school lives.   
  
And Tomoyo wouldn't have that anymore.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Tomoyo sat there in silence in Eriol's arms. Syaoran came up to her, sorrow filling his eyes. He had failed her, and he had failed Sakura as well.   
  
"Tomoyo" he started," I'm so sorry that I couldn…"   
  
"No Syaoran" sobbed Tomoyo, "you tried, don't blame yourself."   
  
The trio set off towards home, with one last lingering glance at the river, in memory of a friend who had been.   
  
~*~   
  
Down river it was calmer. The waters were shallower, and the river widened out, causing the current to slow.   
  
A man with dark hair was walking besides the river with his dog, enjoying the view and how quiet it was. He didn't notice the girl washed up on the shore.   
  
But the next person did.   
  
And that person just had to be Kenjii.   
  
He scooped Sakura up, looking at her frail fragile features. She was breathing, but cold from being in the water. He walked off carrying his ex-girlfriend in his arms and made his way to his apartment.   
  
~*~   
  
Burning heat, Sakura felt as if she was on fire, that her lungs where still full of water, and that there was no way out.   
  
She sat up suddenly, coughing as if the water was still in her lungs. Her throat felt red and raw, and it hurt to swallow.   
  
She cast her eyes over her surroundings. This sure as hell wasn't home. She was lying on the sofa, a blanket placed over her. The curtains where drawn, leaving the room dark and hostile.   
  
Sakura panicked slightly, she didn't know where she was, or how she had got there. Was this the work of the people who where after her? No it couldn't be, she had the necklace on, they couldn't harm her, or even touch her.   
  
She relaxed a little, and looked for her cell phone. Only then did she realise she wasn't wearing any clothes. Only her underwear.   
  
"OH SHIT" she yelled.   
  
She heard a knock on the door, and told them to come in. The person who was apparently her rescuer was the last person she wanted to see.   
  
"KENJII," she yelled outraged, "What the fuck happened and how the hell did I end up here."   
  
Kenjii motioned for Sakura to sit down, and she did so, but only because her legs where shaky from the shock of seeing Kenjii, and realising he had probably saved her life.   
  
"I found you washed up on the river bank, and regardless of the past behind us - I couldn't just leave you there. So I brought you here, dried your clothes and left you to sleep - but Sakura - what were you doing in the river in the first place?" he asked.   
  
"I fell in" she stated, shocked at what Kenjii had done for her - even though she hated him.   
  
Kenjii just nodded and left the room. He returned shortly with Sakura's clothes - which where now dry. He left again while she got changed. And came back a few minutes later with some tea.   
  
Sakura sat there, the mug in her hands slowly warming her. She was slightly confused to why Kenjii had saved her - infact she was really confused, it made no sense. She finished her tea and stood up.   
  
"Thank you Kenjii, but I have to go now, my friends will be really worried about me" she said.   
  
"Okay, I understand - perhaps we can be friends?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know Kenjii, you may have saved my life, and I'm grateful for that - but I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me." She said.   
  
Kenjii just nodded and walked her to the door. He opened it and watched Sakura walked away. He closed the front door, and his fist connected with the wall, going straight through.   
  
~*~   
  
Tomoyo was sat on the sofa, with Eriol by her side. She was crying softly, loosing Sakura really hurt. She didn't know what she was going to do. Eriol just sat next to her, trying to give her support.   
  
"Shh, Tomoyo, it will be all right" he soothed.   
  
"NO IT WONT" she yelled, " you haven't just lost your childhood friend, I have, how can you even understand how I feel. First my dad and now Sakura. I'm jinxed. Stay away from me" she said, scooting over to the other side of the sofa. "It's not safe to be near me"   
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo in shock, she had never reacted so violently to anything this way. He knew that loosing her father had hurt her, even though he hadn't played much of an important role in her life. He moved next to her, and held him in his arms, stopping her futile attempts to get away.   
  
"Eriol let go," she whimpered. "I don't want you to get hurt as well"   
  
"Tomoyo listen to me" he said holding her chin up so she had to look him straight in the eyes. "I don't care if you are jinxed, I love you too damn much to let you go. And we will work through this I promise - please don't give up on me, cause I'm not ready to give up on you."   
  
Tomoyo just looked at him, and her face crumpled. She clung to his shirt and sobbed as a fresh wave of tears hit her.   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran was in the shower - trying to get warm after jumping in the river. But he felt cold inside - and no amount of hot water would warm him up. Just when he and Sakura were getting to be friends again, she was snatched away from him - and not by the evil forces but by the elements.   
  
"It's just not fair," he muttered to himself.   
  
He climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; he watched the steam as it condensed off of his body. He looked in the mirror - and hated his reflection - he couldn't save Sakura, and now everything was lost.   
  
He heard a knock at the door, and presumed it was no one, until he heard Tomoyo scream and sob hysterically - then he knew it had to be someone.   
  
He rushed out of the bathroom, only to see Sakura at the front door. Alive. Sakura was alive. Tomoyo was leaning against the wall looking pale and relieved at the same time. Eriol was just stood there - his jaw on the floor.   
  
After all it's not everyday that your friend who got swept down a river turns up is it.   
  
Tomoyo fainted from the excitement, and Eriol was there to catch her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the hallway.   
  
Alone.   
  
"Hey" muttered Sakura - unsure of how to react around him.   
  
"Hey" he replied wondering how the hell she had gotten out alive. "How come, how did you get out" he asked.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said jokingly.   
  
Syaoran realised he was only wearing a towel - and so did Sakura. Syaoran had filled out nicely over the years, and was no longer the scrawny kid he used to be. Instead of stick like arms, there where muscles, and instead of a skinny belly there was a six-pack. Sakura realised she was staring and looked away - what was she thinking - looking at Syaoran like that.   
  
Syaoran excused himself, and went to change. His clothes where in the bathroom, so he disappeared into there. He sat down on the edge of the bath, thinking - how come he was so happy to see her alive, why had he been so depressed when he thought he had lost her….again. Why the hell was he talking to himself? He shook his head of these thoughts, and got dressed. He hung the towel up and went to join Sakura and Eriol in the living room.   
  
"So Sakura?" asked Eriol, "what happened?"   
  
"Well I remember falling in, and the water being really cold. Then I think I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew I was in someone's apartment, lying on a sofa in a dark room. But here's the weird thing," she paused "The person who rescued me was Kenjii."   
  
Syaoran's jaw hit the floor - what was that low scheming snake like bastard doing near his Sakura.   
  
'Did I just say MY Sakura' he asked himself.   
  
He shook his head - that was not the point - the point was Kenjii had succeeded where he failed, and that Sakura now owed him her life.   
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and noticed he was having some kind of mental battle. She was having the same battle - why did Kenjii save her - why did it have to be Kenjii that saved her?   
  
"Wait a sec," said Eriol, obviously pondering something. "How come he didn't take you to a hospital?"   
  
"I…don't know," said Sakura, confused by Eriol's statement. He was right though - why hadn't Kenjii taken her to a hospital?   
  
The three sat in silence - each pondering his or her own thoughts, finally Sakura asked a question she had been dying to know the answer to.   
  
"What's wrong with Tomoyo?"   
  
"Nothing really, she was just all stressed over losing you again, and seeing you was just a huge shock. She just needs to rest, she'll be ok" replied Eriol.   
  
~*~   
  
Eriol had long since gone to bed to keep an eye on Tomoyo and be there when she woke up, once again leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone. But this time they didn't notice as much, as both of them where trying to decipher the prophecy and seeing what light they could shed on their present situation.   
  
Sakura could feel herself growing more and more frustrated - bits of this prophecy made sense, but the rest of it was double Dutch, and the bits they understood made no sense anyway.   
  
She threw her book across the room and watched with satisfaction as it hit the wall. She crumpled onto the floor - too tired to go on. She could feel tears of frustration coming, but blinked them back. She couldn't be weak when a time like this demanded her to be strong.   
  
"Hey Kinomoto - you ok?" asked Syaoran with concern.   
  
At that Sakura just burst into tears - the reaction Syaoran had least expected. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, but as the crying continued, he moved close. He took her into his arms and rocked her gently, making soothing soft noises trying to calm her down. Sakura just lay there sobbing into his shirt, not sure where all this emotion was coming from, and not sure why she was letting Syaoran comfort her.   
  
Eventually the sobbing quietened slightly, but Syaoran didn't let go. Sakura was glad she felt so warm and safe in his arms, as if she belonged there. Once she had practically stopped crying Syaoran moved away slightly.   
  
"So Saku, want to tell me what's wrong."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened - he hadn't called her Saku since before they had fallen out….when they where still the best of friends.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
(2 years ago)   
  
"So Saku what you doing tonight?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Hmm, don't know yet, think me and Tomoyo are going to go see the matrix - you want to come. I think she's dragging Eriol along," replied Sakura absently chewing on the straw that was in her milkshake.   
  
"You mean I get to spend the next three hours of my life watching Eriol stare at Tomoyo and annoy me?" he asked.   
  
"More or less" she replied cheekily.   
  
Syaoran pondered this thought for a second.   
  
"Ok as long as I don't have to sit next to the lovesick puppy" he joked.   
  
"Okies - I'll give you a ring later, think Tomoyo is giving us all a ride." She replied.   
  
"Sure - speak to you later Saku" said Syaoran as he started off across campus, waving as he left.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
"Hey - Sakura, you ok?" asked Syaoran, noticing the far away look in her eyes.   
  
The memory of her and Syaoran once being friends and then Kenjii coming along and ruining it all set her off on a fresh wave of crying. Syaoran was at a loss of what to do. There where to things he couldn't deal with, his mother, and women crying.   
  
He held her again, and waited till she was ready to talk.   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran" she said quietly. "I should be strong now - when I need to be, but all I am is frustrated and sad. I've tried to hold my emotions in over everything. But I just can't help it anymore."   
  
"It's not right for people to hold their emotions in Sakura, everyone has the right to cry, whenever they need to. Maybe that's why you're so upset now, you can't bottle everything up." He said gently, wondering how many times he had ignored that advice himself - too many to count probably.   
  
"Thank you Syaoran - I'm sorry it's just all of a sudden I have this huge responsibility that I don't think I'm ready for. I haven't even had the time to mourn my brothers death. I just don't know if I can keep going like this" she sniffled, and then started crying again.   
  
Syaoran just sat there rocking her, letting her cry and release her anguish. She eventually stopped crying, and turned back to her work, as did he. Neither noticed the slight blush on each other's cheeks.   
  
~*~ End chapter 11 ~*~   
  
AN: Hope you guys enjoyed - once again sorry for the lateness of the update. Don't know when the next chapter will be up - hopefully soon.   
Don't forget to review!!   
Ja   
Demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	12. Loosing to Feel Strong

AN: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update, but I had some problems that I needed to sort out - but everything's ok now, so here's the next chapter.   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 12 - Losing to feel strong

**   
  
The day dawned and Sakura felt the need to panic.   
  
It was midsummer's day, soon to be midsummer's night.   
  
Her and Syaoran had been up the better part of the night trying to figure out of this prophecy. It in general confused them, and made Sakura frustrated. She hadn't forgotten Syaoran's moment of kindness towards her either, and that too weighed heavy on her heart.   
  
Sakura tiptoed into the living room. Syaoran was still sleeping on the sofa, and she decided to leave him. She knew he had been up longer than her. She went through to the kitchen, and started to make a brew, right now caffeine and adrenalin where probably the only think keeping her up, her nerves just prevented her from sleeping. She sat on the kitchen table, just thinking about life in general, when a sleepy Syaoran came trudging into the kitchen.   
  
"Kettles just boiled," she said, receiving a grunt from him.   
  
Syaoran was never not a morning person - and he knew that, but recently his sleep had been stolen from him, and the mornings became unbearable. All he wanted to do was sleep until this entire escapade was over. But he knew that he couldn't, he like Sakura had a job to do, and it wasn't one of those that could be put off.   
  
Sakura sat at the table, absorbed in her own thoughts. She never noticed Syaoran sitting next to her, or him calling her name. Syaoran noticed she had completely zoned out and unconsciously moved closer to her. When Sakura returned to normalness, her and Syaoran's noses where inches apart.   
  
The pair sprang apart, realising how close they had been. Both where breathing heavy and wondered what the hell had just happened? Syaoran went about making coffee, and Sakura just sat there, her hands clasped around her mug.   
  
When Tomoyo and Eriol entered they noticed the tension between the two, but decided not to say anything about it. The fact that it was midsummer's day, sat heavily with them all. They all knew the end was coming - the question was where they ready.   
  
The four sat down in the living room to watch the news. Strange things had happened over night, and all four knew that evil was involved in it. That it was evils hand that had spread destruction and loss.   
  
"Good morning Tomoeda - the time is 8:00 AM." Blurted the newsreader. "Last night was full of strange events, and TCN is here to bring you all the news and events currently happening. But first the weather with Chihiro."   
  
The weather girl blabbed about the strange weather phenomena's they where experiencing. Sakura just sat back in the chair and let the words wash over her. She could feel him, the dark master. Right in her bones she could feel the darkness spreading, and the news just confirmed that he was getting stronger.   
  
Syaoran could also feel it, but he felt it much more easily than Sakura did, and that was because of his many years training with the Li clan.   
  
"Our top news story - overnight 13 people went missing, and there was a heavy rise in cot deaths across the county. Many more people have been found to be missing, and the number is slowly rising. We turn to our police informant for more information."   
  
The location changed and in the background Sakura could hear the informant rambling on about how there had been no forced entry and no sign of a struggle, this only strengthened her belief that evil was behind it.   
  
Syaoran finally stated what was on everyone's minds, the one thing everyone in the room had known, but would not say.   
  
"Evil is behind this" he simply said.   
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all nodded in agreement. There was no other way that all this could be coincidence - especially so close to the final night.   
  
Sakura felt sorry for all of those who had lost loved ones and children over night. She could sympathise with them - evil had taken her brother. And she knew the sorrow they where in. But for him to take tiny infants that had just begun their life - it just made her angry and more determined to beat him.   
  
~*~   
  
Tomoyo felt the over whelming need to ring her mum and make sure she was ok, after all she was the only one with any family in Tomoeda, Syaoran's mother lived in Hong Kong, Eriol's parents in England, and Sakura, Sakura didn't have anyone except for those in the house.   
  
She picked up the phone and dialled.   
  
Endless ringing until the answering machine picked up.   
  
"Hello this is Sonomi speaking, no-one is home right now, but please leave a message and your call will be returned."   
  
Tomoyo shook her head in worry. It had just gone 9am on a Saturday - her mum wouldn't be at work, and there should at least be a maid at home, unless…   
  
"Sakura" yelled Tomoyo in panic.   
  
Sakura came dashing into the hallway, and saw the panic on Tomoyo face, and the phone dangling from its cord.   
  
"It's my mother - there's no one home," she whispered.   
  
Sakura understood what her friend meant and the look on her face said it all. She was worried that her mother was one of the ones who had gone missing over night.   
  
15 minutes later all 4 of them had piled into Eriol's car, and where zipping along the highway towards Tomoyo house.   
  
Tomoyo was sat in the front next to Eriol - she was gazing out the window and she let her mind wander.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
"Mum - I'm staying at Sakura's tonight" yelled a 15-year-old Tomoyo up the stairs.   
  
"Ok darling - see you later" her mum yelled back from her study.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
It had always seemed to Tomoyo that her mother had never had time for her.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
"Mum, it's parents evening at school next week - will you be able to come?" asked Tomoyo one evening.   
  
Sonomi looked at her daughter sorrowfully.   
  
"No I'm sorry I am away in England next week for two weeks." She replied   
  
"O, ok" whispered Tomoyo as she left the room.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Tomoyo felt a tear roll down her face, sure her and her mum had never been especially close, but it didn't mean that she didn't care. She was her mother - she had every right to care.   
  
They rolled up at the mansion, the wrought iron gates looking cold and uninviting. Tomoyo opened them using the security; they drove up to the main house, and let themselves in.   
  
Complete silence,   
  
Tomoyo tore into the kitchen, and there on the fridge a note was pined.   
  
_I have your mother - and if you ever want to see her alive again, you will meet me in penguin park at 12 midnight   
  
The dark lord._   
  
Tomoyo felt the tears well in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She would go out tonight and show that dark one that no one messes with her family.   
  
"Come on guys" she said in a stony cold voice "we've got work to do"   
  
~*~ End chapter 12 ~*~   
  
AN: Ok I know that this isn't much in the way of a chapter - but it needs to be in here or else my entire story line flops.   
Please review and I will update as soon as possible - very sorry for the delay.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	13. Evil Revealed

AN: wow - look at the update (and its only just over a week as well go me). I'm afraid that this will be the last update for a while as college has set me a ton of work to do, and most of it Is due in over the next two weeks. But I promise to update as soon as possible. If you would like me to email you when I update, just leave your addy in the review or email me (my email is in my profile).   
  
And a huge thank you to all my reviewers, I am so chuffed that I finally made 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL.   
  
So this chappie is dedicated to all of you!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 13 - Evil revealed

**   
  
The four arrived back at Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment just before 12pm. Tomoyo was trying her hardest to look strong and happy but inside she as if some vital limb had been removed. No matter how close her and her mother may not be, she was still her mother and she was always there for her no matter what happened.   
  
Tomoyo was shaken out of her private thoughts by the sound of breaking glass. She sighed, got up and went to see what the commotion was.   
  
As it turned out it was only a strong gust of wind coming from an open window. Tomoyo shut the window and then realized - it hadn't been open in the first place. She quickly scanned the room and there lying on the table, like it belonged there was letter addressed to her.   
  
_Don't worry sweet Tomoyo, your mother has not been harmed, however if you and your friends are not at the appointed place at the appointed time then I can make no promises for her safety, or anyone else's for that matter.   
Make sure that they keep their end of the deal, or I will be hard pushed to keep mine.   
See you at midnight sweet Tomoyo, and don't sit their and brood, it doesn't suit you.   
Yours   
The dark master._   
  
Tomoyo felt her face burn with rage. How did he or she know that she was the one that would pick up the letter, what was it to stop Syaoran or Sakura pick it up. And if he or she knew that then they must be watching them.   
  
Tomoyo had a brainwave - if he could see them, they should fool him, and give them something to think about. Lull him into a false sense of security. She quickly went into Sakura's room and told her of her plan. Sakura nodded and agreed, this was just what they needed.   
  
~*~   
  
Both boys waited downstairs dressed smart. They knew what the girls where scheming, and boy that 'dark-lord' was going to be up to his neck in shit by the end of tonight.   
  
Tomoyo was the first to descend down the stairs. And to put it bluntly Eriol's jaw hit the floor. She looked stunning. She was wearing a dark violet dress that settled just passed her knee, it was embroidered with silver butterflies and the dark colour of her dress made her skin look pale and almost ethereal, and made her eyes shine like sparkling stars. She had left her hair down, and it slowly cascaded in gentle waves down her back, framing her face beautifully. She had a simple pair of low heels on, black in colour. But the thing that Eriol looked at the most was the small purple crystal that hung delicately from a thin silver chain. He had given it to her nearly three years ago, as a birthday present. And sometimes her still wondered if she still had it, or even wore it. Syaoran elbowed Eriol in the side in an effort to bring him back to reality.   
  
Eriol walked over and whispered something into her ear.. She smiled and looked at him, love shining through her gaze. They kissed passionately, his hands intertwined in her hair. Syaoran felt a pang of jealousy ripple through his heart. He didn't have anyone who he could hold, kiss or relate too, and if things didn't go as they where supposed to tonight, he may never have the chance to love.   
  
"Hmm Hmm" came from the top of the stair, shaking Syaoran out of his thoughts and the two love birds out of there own absorbent of each out. Both breathing heavy and blushing like tow innocent children who had just been found doing something naughty.   
  
Syaoran's gaze wandered up the stairs, and this time he was the one stunned into silence. Sakura looked; well she looked amazing for lack of a better word. She had a similar dress to Tomoyo but this one was a soft pink with dark pink cherry blossoms embroidered along the hem, and scattering up the left hand side. She had a pair of simple, flat strappy sandals, also pink. And the only piece of jewellery she wore was a small pink diamond, shaped into a heart, which hung from a thin silver chain. It had been a birthday present from her father. Unlike Tomoyo, Sakura had her hair tied up, held together by and elaborate maze of twists and curls. A few thin sections of hair still hand loose, framing her face in a mature and beautiful way. She looked just as beautiful as Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo squealed 'kawaii', and shook Syaoran out of his current gawking state. Sakura blushed slightly, a pink glow spreading over her cheeks, she knew that Syaoran had been looking at her; in the same way a hungry man would look at food.   
  
"You look lovely Sakura," said Eriol sincerely, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Yea you look really good," said Syaoran quietly, but everyone still heard him.   
  
They all headed out to Eriol's car, seeing as Syaoran no longer had a car after his run in with one of the bad guys. Tomoyo and Eriol sat in the front, Sakura and Syaoran in the back, where an awkward silence settled over both of them.   
  
The arrived at the restaurant and Syaoran helped Sakura out of the car, she hooked her arm through his and the four of them entered the restaurant.   
  
Behind a bush, across the road from the restaurant a darkly clad man stood up and watched the scene unfold before him. He brushed the leaves that had stuck to him off his coat and watched them flutter to the ground. He growled dangerously as he picked his cell phone out of his pocket. This was bad news, and he was in for it. The master would not be happy to hear of the twos returning closeness. A moment later he disintegrated into dust, and his remains floated across the light evening breeze. All that was left to show that a man was once there was the cell phone, still connected, lying on the floor.   
  
~*~   
  
The four had decided to go all out on this meal, mainly because it may be the last time they would get to have a fun time out. The restaurant itself was one of the classiest restaurants in town, and its reputation preceded it. The inside of the restaurant was exquisite; it had beautiful oak beams, sprawled like spiders across the ceiling. It gave an almost gothic feeling that was offset by the lighting that cast shadows and softly lit the room.   
  
They where led to the balcony seating, and the town of Tomoeda lay before them, sparkling like a million stars strewn across the horizon. Sakura sighed, thinking that this might be the last time everything would be so peaceful. Unbeknown to the others she had been having strange dreams, where everything around her was burning to the ground, the flames licked the very ground she stood on. And in the middle of all the chaos there was a man, a man she knew that she knew, but couldn't put a finger on who it was. He just stood there laughing as the world she knew burned down around her. And just as he was about to remove his hood, she woke up in a cold sweat.   
  
And every time she had that dream, it reinforced her need to do something, and to save everything around her that she had come to know and love.   
  
The waiter came and took their drink orders whilst handing out the menus and going through today's specials. The four of them decided to go for the restaurants buffet style barbecue. They helped themselves to a variety of meats, vegetables, sauces and herb's, and watched them cooked on the huge restaurant open grill, a huge semi circular sheet of metal that was heated by hot coals underneath.   
  
They ate until they could eat no more, and then drinking their drinks the reminisced about all times, for to them, it may be the last time they had the chance too.   
  
"Tomoyo," started Sakura, trying to hold her giggles back, "do you remember that time you bought a boy to my house and I gave him a hug, and Touya threw a fit because he thought he was my boyfriend, and chucked him out of the house."   
  
Tomoyo laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Yea, it was only later he discovered he was my cousin. I've never seen your brother so humble in my entire life."   
  
They all laughed at the thought of Touya being humble, this was the guy who chased boys away from his sister like a cook chases away flies that want to land on his food.   
  
Eriol this time brought up a memory.   
  
"Do you remember the last time we all went to the cinema, and we went to see Armageddon. You two," he said pointing to the girls, "Cried so much that by the time we got both of you home your mascara was running down your face and Touya thought that somebody had died or something."   
  
They all broke off into peals of laughter, many of these stories where at Touya's expense, but Sakura felt happy to remember him in such a way. He had always been the caring overprotective big brother.   
  
They finished their drink, paid the bill and headed out to Eriol's car. Sakura and Syaoran where once again sat in the back. Sakura felt her eyelids getting heavy, as when she slept she was interrupted by terrible visions of what might happen. She felt herself swaying slightly, and as soon as her head hit the nearest thing she closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
The only thing was she had fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.   
  
Syaoran looked at the sleeping figure beside him, she looked so peaceful. No body would have believed the terrible ordeal she had been through over the last few days, let alone the fact that she had to carry this idea of the momentous task that lay ahead of her.   
  
Sakura shifted slightly in her sleep, causing her to bury deeper into Syaoran's shoulder. She unconsciously breathed in his scent in her sleep, and a small smile crossed her face, the smell was so warm and comforting. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, if someone had told him a couple of weeks ago that him and Sakura would be sat in a car with her asleep on her shoulder, he would have paid for them to be put into psychiatric care.   
  
Tomoyo glanced into the rear view mirror, and had to stop herself squealing kawaii at the top of her voice. She nudged Eriol gently, and his eyes flicked to the rear view mirror and a smile settled on his face. Both knew how lonely the other had been, perhaps this upcoming battle would serve as guidance for both.   
  
They arrived home shortly before 10pm, and Syaoran, not wanting to wake Sakura, lifted her up and carried her inside. He opened the door to her room using his foot, and placed her gently on the bed. He would wake her in an hour, so she could get ready before the battle that lay in front of them.   
  
Just as he was about to leave, Sakura opened her eyes. At first she was confused as to where she was. Last time she had checked she was in Eriol's car on the way home. She looked around, and found herself in her room, with Syaoran standing by the door, looking as if he was about to leave. Suddenly everything in her mind clicked into place, the warm smell, someone carrying her to her room, it had all been Syaoran. Syaoran gently nodded as if to confirm it had been him, and was about to leave when a soft voice stopped him from leaving.   
  
"Li-kun, wait" said Sakura softly.   
  
He poked his head back around the door. For a second his eyes read a state of confusion, and he resembled that of a small child lost in a big city. Sakura felt herself smile.   
  
"Thank you" she said quietly, " for everything."   
  
"For what" asked Syaoran, growing more confused by the moment.   
  
"For everything you've done for me, despite the fact that I was a bitch to you. And I'm really sorry for that. But you held me when I cried on your shoulder, for telling me something we never talked about when I lay in a coma in the hospital, for letting me change around you and never ask a question about it. And I hope that you will forgive me for everything I've said and done over the last few years."   
  
Syaoran absorbed everything Sakura was saying. He gently padded across her room, and sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a quick hug, Sakura tensed at first but then relaxed.   
  
"Of course I forgive you Sakura, I just wish that I had bitten down on my pride and forgiven you sooner." He said hardly believing what was going on.   
  
Sakura grinned and held out her pinkie.   
  
"Friends forever, no matter who or what tries to come between us?" she asked trying to keep her hand steady in the stillness that had settled over them.   
  
Syaoran seized her pinkie in his, a huge grin spreading across his face.   
  
He left a couple of minutes later to let her get changed. Even thought she was happy that they had made up, a single crystalline tear rolled down her face, leaving a thin silver trail down her cheek. And only one question repeated in her mind.   
  
Why hadn't they made up sooner?   
  
~*~   
  
Syaoran stood in the hallway, an intense look of concentration on his face. In one hand he held a phone, in the other a pen, and that pen was in danger of being crushed through his nervousness.   
  
He could hear the phone on the other end ringing, and ringing. At first he was worried that the same thing that had happened to Tomoyo's mum, might have happened to his family.   
  
"Hello" answered someone on the other end of the line in chinese.   
  
"Wei" exclaimed Syaoran, also in Chinese. "Please could you put my mother on the phone, it is a matter of urgency"   
  
A few seconds later his mother picked up the phone on a connecting line.   
  
"Xiao-lang" she greeted.   
  
"Mother" he replied.   
  
"May I ask why you have decided to ring me at such a late hour?"   
  
Syaoran shook his head in amazement; he had completely forgotten about the time difference.   
  
"I just wanted to ask you for some advice" he replied.   
  
"Well then ask away," she said in her always-refined voice.   
  
"What would you do if you where facing an unknown enemy" he asked bluntly.   
  
Yelen was at first shocked by this question, and her heart rate quickened. What had her son gotten himself into this time?   
  
"Well I would assess his greatest strengths as well as his weaknesses. Whatever you do, do not let your guard down, no matter how weak he seem." She said simply.   
  
"Thank you mother."   
  
"But Xiao-lang, please may I ask why you needed such information?"   
  
"I'll explain to you tomorrow mother." He said simply said.   
  
They said their goodbyes, and Syaoran had one last thought a he replaced the phone to its hook.   
  
'Will there be a tomorrow?'   
  
~*~   
  
The four teenagers locked the front door behind them. The night held a sense of foreboding, and was tinged with a cold tingle in the air. Eriol watched his breath condense in front of his eyes and slowly float upwards to the burning streetlight.   
  
Sakura led the way, a look of determination fixed upon her face, making her glittery eyes seem fierce and strong. This was it. The night she would finally meet the person who had ordered the execution of her brother, and the kidnapping of her best friends mother.   
  
He would pay for his crimes, and Sakura would be the hand that delivered the justice.   
  
She unconsciously clenched her fists continuously. Only when Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder did she calm down slightly.   
  
"Don't get angry Sakura. He wants you to be blinded by your anger and make a mistake," he said softly.   
  
"I know but even though I know that it doesn't stop me from being angry for the pain he's caused us all" she said, bitting back on the rising sobs in her chest.   
  
Syaoran nodded understandingly. This was what the dark lord wanted. But he knew as well as anyone that Sakura could hold a grudge. And when she did there was nothing to calm her down.   
  
They arrived at the park and an eerie silence settled around them. Sakura could feel her beating twice as fast, the blood pushing itself to its limit. She had never felt this nervous before, but then again, she had never had to save the world before either.   
  
A thousand questions ran through her min. Why her? What would happen next? What if they failed? What if she died? Each questions answer was as unobtainable as the last one.   
  
Sakura's thoughts where shattered as the bell began to strike midnight. The lights around her flickered and then went out, leaving only the glow of the fool moon, tinged pink.   
  
But the clock did not stop it chimes at 12. It carried on for one extra chime.   
  
The clock struck 13.   
  
The devils hour.   
  
All of a sudden the dark lord materialised right in front of their very eyes, his cloak swinging around him, making it look as if he had just performed a magicians trick. His face was hidden by a heavy hood, which cast dark shadows over his features. Slowly the hood slid back to reveal who it really was.   
  
Kenjii.   
  
~*~ End chapter 13 ~*~   
  
AN: well I have worked it out that there are 5 more chapters to go after this. And I will try to get them all up for Christmas. I would also like to know if you would perhaps like a sequel. I can't say much more about it now because it will give away the rest of the story.   
But anyway I hope you liked this story. Sorry for leaving you a cliffy *grins evilly*   
Please remember to review!!   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	14. A Child's Love

AN: I am very sorry it had taken so long to get this up - it should have been up last Monday, but work was a pain and kept pulling me in. So I am really sorry about this - and I will try to update more often, as I am pretty much determined to have this finished by Christmas!   
  
Enjoy!   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter Fourteen - A Child's Love

**   
  
Everyone stood there in shock. Everybody but Sakura that is. She was furious, but also confused, infact very confused.   
  
Why did he try and save her?   
  
Why did he want to be her friend?   
  
Why was he here after all this time?   
  
Why couldn't he just leave her alone when things where slowly going back to normal?   
  
Why did he order the killing of he brother and Yue?   
  
Why did he leave her with a big hole in her life?   
  
A thousand why's raced through her head, forcing her to shut her eyes and try to block them out. She didn't want to think about all this right now, it was like a bad dream. But one that had come real, the stuff made of nightmares.   
  
Right then, right there, Sakura would have given anything to be one of the sleeping innocent people in Tomoeda. Just so she could avoid everything that was assaulting her senses all at once, and worst at all bombarding her emotions with feelings of hate anger and loss.   
  
Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eye, strangely worried by her reaction to Kenjii. They all knew he was back on the scene - but it still didn't help them prepare in anyway.   
  
_"A bridge that was once forged by evil himself"_   
  
Everything clicked into Syaoran's mind as soon as that line played itself through his head. And as it did a sudden anger coursed through his body. This man - if he was even worthy of being called a man, had taken away the woman he loved, destroyed their friendship.   
  
He had nearly killed him - and all along it was nothing more than a simple plan forged millennia ago, when the light was superheated from the dark. Black from white. Good from evil.   
  
Syaoran felt his rage take over him. The blood that raced around his body was on fire. His fists felt tingling through anticipation. Just one punch, one blow, and he would feel better.   
  
Through his blind rage he felt the soft touch of a cherry blossom. Sakura, not entirely understanding why he was so angry, had laid her hand against her cheek. She knew that threw his blind rage, he could not see her, but he would feel her presence.   
  
Sakura's touch cooled Syaoran down almost instantly, like cold water-cools a fever. Kenjii watched the whole scenario fold out before his eyes, and he himself was fighting to keep his cool. How had they got so close? He knew he did not have time to argue with himself, if they realised the depth of their friendship it would all be over before it had even started.   
  
Sakura turned to face Kenjii, and he could see the burning anger in her eyes. He knew just how much she hated him - he had taken away what little family she had left.   
  
"Why" Sakura started stumbling over her words, "hwy did you save me when you could have just let me die?"   
  
That was the million-dollar question on everybody's mind.   
  
Kenjii looked at her, almost in admiration. Here she was, facing her possible doom, and yet she had to have a reason.   
  
"Curiosity killed the cat" he smirked.   
  
"And satisfaction brought it back" retorted Sakura.   
  
Kenjii nodded at this.   
  
"If you must know - I had no choice. I wasn't at my full power. And besides the small bit of goodness that still resides in me - would not let me. And in the same way that goodness asked you to be his friend, in the hopes that it would make him strong enough to fight me back into the darkest recesses of the mind."   
  
The four took this in for a moment - before Tomoyo asked a question.   
  
"He still loves her doesn't he?"   
  
Kenjii looked at her, and nodded.   
  
"It is true, he only destroyed her because of me, and because of the circumstances under which they where in. He knew his part and he played it. Make the innocent girl fall in love with him, split her and her prophesised partner apart. That's it, job done." He said all this in a monotone voice - avoiding any signs of emotion or hatred.   
  
Sakura was glaring straight at Kenjii. This time she lost it.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU" she screamed, "you played around with my emotions like toys, you killed my brother like he was a fly in your way. You took away some of the most important things in the world. But do you want to know why I am still standing. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M BETTER THAN YOU. Because I have friends - real friends, not those who just follow me because of my power. You will never be a man, never. You can take my family away - but I will just keep coming back."   
  
By now Syaoran was restraining from Sakura from flying full pelt towards Kenjii. Never in a million years had he ever seen Sakura this angry, even when that anger was directed towards him.   
  
He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her, mainly to restrain her more than anything else. But at the same time he could still feel this unfamiliar tingle in the bottom of his stomach.   
  
"Sakura, please calm down" he said gently.   
  
Sakura just turned to look at him, and noticed the pain and sorrow in his eyes. She felt herself weaken slightly. Maybe Kenjii had affected them in more ways than she had thought.   
  
"Please, Sakura, don't get so angry. That's what he wants, the angrier you are, the more likely you are to make a mistake. So for every ones sake calm down" he continued, feeling her efforts to get away weaken.   
  
Tomoyo watched on with a knowing eye. She knew why Sakura was so angry; she knew why Syaoran was so angry. And all along it had been Kenjii's fault.   
  
"Where is my mother" Tomoyo demanded.   
  
"Ahh sweet Tomoyo, I always did have a thing for you in high school. Shame really that you hooked up with the geek - but then again I knew it was going to happen." He said trying to re-ignite the rage.   
  
Tomoyo ignored what he said.   
  
"Cut the bullshit Kenjii, where is my mother" she demanded coldly.   
  
"Oh you mean her," he said, clicking his fingers.   
  
Tomoyo watched in shock as her mother was dragged forward by two of Kenjii's powerless leeches. He mother was tied and gagged. She looked at Tomoyo, sorrow and worry hanging in her eyes. Her baby girl was here.   
  
Her baby girl was fighting for her life, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.   
  
"Well" gloated Kenjii, "now you know she is alive, lets put her out of the way, and away from the destruction I will cause this planet."   
  
Tomoyo watched as Her mother was dragged away and tied to a tree.   
  
Kenjii walked over to Sonomi, and stroked her cheek, causing both mother and daughter to flinch at his touch/   
  
"So" he started, "I wonder what it will be like to watch your own daughter killed before your very eyes. Knowing that you will shortly follow her."   
  
Sonomi just looked at him, her anger predominant though her stare.   
  
Tomoyo finally felt the love for her mother unleash like a river bursting through a damn. This was her family Kenjii was playing with, and come Hell or high water - she was going to kick his ass till she had her family back with her.   
  
Tomoyo felt herself slowly going into a trance. Her limbs felt as if they where being disjointed. But at the same time she knew they where there. She could hear her heart beat, ringing clearly in her ears, and this feeling of warmth spread from her tingling toes, to her throbbing head.   
  
This was a child's love for her mother, and it was such a powerful force that every one was taken aback by the fierce wind that stung their faces, and blew them off their feet.   
  
Eriol glanced up at his loved one, and felt his heart deaden with fear. She was surrounded by a purple glow, and her feet were suspended off the ground. She looked angry but peaceful at the same time, and all around him he could feel her burning love and desire to kill this man.   
  
Sakura looked at her friend in shock, she had never known that Tomoyo had held such love and hope inside of her the whole time, even when her father had disappeared, Sakura had thought it had never bothered her that much.   
  
But the love tat radiated from her now showed how wrong she was.   
  
Kenjii himself looked on in complete horror. He himself had not thought of his plan back firing like this. With Tomoyo so strong and powerful he realised the fatal flaw in his plan.   
  
A child's love for her mother.   
  
And if the other three could unlock this power - he was doomed.   
  
Kenjii composed himself, even in the onslaught of his possible destruction. He would not let them know he was scared.   
  
Whilst looking at his love, Eriol felt something erupt inside of him. It was like the love he felt for Tomoyo and his friends, but so much stronger. He closed his eyes and felt everything around him, the life force that surrounded everything. He felt warm and safe as the world around him held him aloft and safe.   
  
The eyes of the healer opened and he knew what to do.   
  
~*~   
  
The night above them glistened, and the town of Tomoeda was in an enchanted sleep, as the battle to save their world started.   
  
~*~ End chapter fourteen ~*~   
  
AN: Please review - it will make me very happy.   
Only four chapters left.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	15. Authors Note please read

Hey   
  
OK firstly why I haven't updated in forever   
  
  
1)I've hit a bit of writers block and I need some time to think   
2)I've got loadsa schoolwork to catch up on.   
  
And I hate to tell you all this but I don't think I will be able to update until the end of January - and I am so sorry about this. The reason is I have some really important exams coming up and I need to buckle down and pull my grades up or I am not going to get into the Uni I want to do the course I want. I really am very very sorry about this, but I need to put my schoolwork in front of me. I will try to update over the Christmas break (which I probably will).   
  
I was hoping to get this finished by Christmas, but I don't think it will be possible.   
  
If you would like me to email you when I update please leave your email addy in your review, or you can email me - demi-kaijuu@hotmail.com.   
  
Once again I am so sorry about the delay, but I don't think there is much I can do about it.   
  
Sorry.   
  
Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.   
  
Ja   
  
demi-kaijuu   
  
-x-   
  



	16. Realisations

AN: First of all I owe all my readers a very very big apology over not updating this - It's been over two months since I last updated, and for that I am very sorry. I haven't been able to update cause I'm currently suffering very bad depression, and it seems to be ruling my life. I have to go to the doctors about it cause it's got so out of hand, and I've turned back to harming myself. So I am very sorry - and I would really appreciate it if you didn't get to angry as I have other things on my mind, and updating this fic was unfortunately at the bottom of the list. I don't know what else to say except I am sorry over this - and I hope you can forgive me. The good news is I haven't done too badly in my resit exams, so that's taken off some of the pressure, so I will hopefully be able to update more frequently. I'm very sorry about this delay - but it really wasn't my fault.   
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter - and once again I am very sorry about the delay.   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 15 - Realisations 

**   
  
"So the Healer and the Protector awaken?" laughed Kenjii.   
  
Kenjii observed the four of them with a slight admiration. Here they where, stood in front of him, the master of darkness and evil. Not running away like countless had before them. It didn't matter that they were together - all that mattered was that they didn't find out how to use their individual powers. He smirked, the world would finally be his, and after all what could four powerless teenagers do against the world's oldest and greatest source of evil.   
  
Kenjii ignited a black fireball in his hand, and tossed it - as if he were tossing a ball waiting to pitch. His smirk grew until it cracked open into a grin, showing his snake like black tongue and the razor sharp teeth.   
  
Sakura looked at him, half frightened, half furious at Kenjii for thinking that she wouldn't stand up and fight him. She watched the fireball in his hand, bouncing up and down like it was made of nothing but air. She looked at Eriol, who stood there knowing what he was to do. She wished that she knew what her part was in the greater scheme of things. Right now she felt as helpless as an infant that couldn't even walk.   
  
What kind of hero was she supposed to be if she couldn't even save her own brother?   
  
Syaoran could see the thoughts running through her head and slowly wearing her down. He didn't know why he knew what she was thinking, nor would he let her know that he was having the same doubts. He walked up to her and gave her a hug from behind so that his head was resting on the top of hers.   
  
"Please don't think like that," he whispered to her.   
  
Sakura looked at him with gratefulness in her eyes. She didn't realise how close she and Syaoran had recently become. And in all truthfulness, she didn't care either. She was just happy that they where friends.   
  
Kenjii watched the two, and felt a slight twang of jealousy. Why him, he had turned them against each other years ago. But it didn't matter anymore, by the time he had finished with the four of them Sakura would be his, and Syaoran would be nothing more than a charred corpse abandoned on the ground. He smiled at this thought as he launched the fireball from his grasp.   
  
~*~   
  
Eriol saw the events in slow motion, and instantaneously knew what he had to do. He held his hand up as if to catch the fireball, and from the centre of his palm a blue shield erupted around them. The fireball was absorbed by the shield, but at the same time weakened Eriol slightly.   
  
"How did you do that?" asked Syaoran in awe.   
  
"Honestly…I don't know how the hell I did that," stated Eriol.   
  
Kenjii flashed them a glare, there was now way that could have happened. Unless. Unless someone else had a part in it.   
  
"YUE" he screamed.   
  
~*~   
  
Yue could hear the screams from where he was. And where he was, was purgatory. When an angel decided to kill himself, he was sent to a place where no one could reach him, and where he would spend the rest of his days wandering as a lost soul.   
  
He looked into the ancient mirror - the only possession he was allowed to keep. Normally he wouldn't have been allowed to keep it, but because it was a family heirloom and he was the only one who could use it and exception had been made. After all, something as exquisite and valuable as the mirror was something that could not be destroyed.   
  
The mirror itself was old and cracked, but what it could do was beyond comprehension. It allowed Yue to watch the ongoing battle. And it was because of that he had been able to guide Eriol. He silently cheered in a place his voice could not be heard and continued to watch the battle continue.   
  
~*~   
  
Kenjii let of wave after wave of fierce attack. He knew that there was no way Eriol would be able to keep the barrier up forever. All it was going to take was a bit of work on his behalf. And then he could have Sakura.   
  
Eriol could feel himself weakening under the onslaught of blasts. He could feel his strength draining out of him. At the last moment he felt his strength give way and the barrier failed. Kenjii saw this as an excellent opportunity and sent a stun blast directly at Sakura. He knew it would only stun her and not kill her. After all he didn't want his queen to die, did he now.   
  
Syaoran saw the blast heading towards Sakura, who was paralysed with fear. She closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit. She remembered all sorts of important things from her life, and realised whatever happened, when that blast hit her she would either die or never live the same again. When nothing happened she opened her eyes, and saw Syaoran lying on the ground, not moving.   
  
She knelt down and shook him.   
  
"Syaoran." She said, shaking him harder. "Syaoran, open your eyes."   
  
Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and Syaoran and when she saw the paleness of his face she began to worry. There was no way she was going to let Sakura loose someone else. She felt a warmth in her hands and in her heart and a voice in her head telling her what to do. She placed her hands over the area where the blast has struck him. She couldn't heal the deal, but she could heal the living. And Syaoran was alive she just knew it.   
  
Sakura, knowing that Syaoran was in safe hands, stood up and brushed the tears away from her eyes. In that brief second she had thought Syaoran was dead she realised something she had always know, but was just to scared to admit. She loved Syaoran with all her heart. And come hell or high water Kenjii was going to pay for what he had done. There was no way she was loosing her childhood friends who she had just got back and the love of her life to him.   
  
"Is that all you can do?" she yelled back at him, enjoying the look of astonishment on Kenjii's face. "You think you can march in here and try and kill all the people I love. And now you decided to try and kill Syaoran cause you think he's competition. You're a weak little fool Kenjii; I don't know what I ever saw in you. But know this before I kill you. I love Syaoran, and I loved him when you and me where dating."   
  
Kenjii saw red at this last remark. This was not how it was supposed to happen. But it didn't matter now; with Syaoran out of action there was nothing any of them could do.   
  
"Originally I was going to take you as my queen. But now I think I'll kill you instead." He screamed at her.   
  
"Give it your best shot" Sakura said in a dangerous tone.   
  
She turned and looked at Syaoran, lying there on the floor, looking helpless and hurt. The sight of it made her blood boil, and she realised just how much she really did love him. She loved him so much, it made her heart ache and rejoice at the same time.   
  
Sakura felt strange as a powerful warmth envelop her, and knew that this was her time. Kenjii stood there looking at her, she may have acquired her power, but without Syaoran she was nothing to worry about.   
  
Tomoyo looked up from where she was, and to her Sakura looked like an angel, surrounded in a pink glow with a strange determination surrounding her. From that moment on Tomoyo knew every thing would be ok.   
  
Sakura felt strong, and in her hand a perfect fireball formed. She threw it at Kenjii, only to watch him deflect it. But it did not deter her, she had seen the way he had worn Eriol down, and now she would do the same. She sent blast after blast at him, but each time he deflected it as if it where nothing.   
  
"You want to know why its not working princess?" he teased. "I'm stronger than you and your little friends. It will take more than just that to knock me down"   
  
Sakura could feel herself weakening slightly. It wasn't fair. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. But the recurring thought of Syaoran lying on the floor strengthened her slightly, but not enough.   
  
Kenjii could see her weakening and threw a blast at her. Just before it hit her Eriol's shield regenerated. Sakura threw him a grateful look, she could see the tired expression on his face, and knew that very soon they where going to be in trouble.   
  
Syaoran's eyes began to flutter as he regained consciences. He felt weak and tired, but knew from the nagging feeling in his heart he had to get up and fight along side Sakura. He looked at her and his heart melted. She really did look like an angel. And in the instant he knew he still loved her, more than ever.   
  
'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,' he thought to himself with a smile.   
  
But somewhere deep inside he felt like he didn't deserve her. She looked like an angel, and angels don't mix with mere mortals. But nevertheless he stood up next to her. And got ready to join in the fight   
  
~*~ End Chapter 15 ~*~   
  
AN: Hope that was ok?   
Please review, I know I haven't been that good with updating - but I would be grateful if you could update. Also does anyone else see the HTML code on chapter 14 - or is my computer just not working.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	17. The Strength of Friendship and Love

AN: Well this is it, the second to last chapter! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, because as always this story wouldn't be going anywhere without you! I would also like to thank everyone for not getting angry with me for not updating. But hey after the next chapter, there won't be anymore updating! Unless I consider a sequel?   
  
**

The Prophecy   
  
Chapter 16 - The Strength of Friendship and Love

**   
  
Sakura did not know that Syaoran had regained consciousness, and was still fighting Kenjii as well as she could. She felt a hand slip into hers, and when she turned to look she saw Syaoran. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was standing. Sakura smiled as her hand tightened around his. Inside her heart was leaping with joy, at least he was alive now. Sakura tried to focus her self, now was not the time to let her emotions for Syaoran get out of control. She had to destroy Kenjii first, and then she could sort out stuff with Syaoran.   
  
Kenjii saw them together, and was instantly enraged. How dare that cheap son of a bitch take his woman. Sakura was his, and he would kill Syaoran to prove it. There was no way he would back down until he was either dead or had Sakura as his queen.   
  
Kenjii closed his eyes for a moment, and beside him appeared four demons from the underworld. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo all looked stunned for a second. These demons where most grotesque things they had ever seen. Each one had its own deformity.   
  
"Let me introduce you to Rage, Hate, Anger and Death" said Kenjii in a cool controlled manner, pointing to each of the demons as he said their name. "These will be your destruction. After all someone like me can't waste their time destroying arrogant little pieces of shit like you."   
  
The four demons stood there grinning. Each one had a look of malice and hate in their eyes. There was one demon for each of the chosen ones. They charged at the four, but before they had even got near the barrier that Eriol was still sustaining, they burst into flames. Sakura grinned.   
  
"Well lookie lookie" she taunted. "It seems that even your little demons can't come near us. Is that why you're afraid Kenjii? Do you already know that if you overstep a certain threshold you will disintegrate? Or are you just too weak to carry out your own plans?"   
  
Kenjii let out a scream of rage. How could they have become so powerful already? He began to realise that there were only a few limited ways to kill these four before they killed him. He now also knew that there was no way he would be able to take Sakura as his queen. She would have to die. He started a chant, and although Sakura could not hear what he was saying, the tone chilled her. Deep down she knew that those words where full of evil, and she found the situation a little worrying.   
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, and somehow he could tell that whatever Kenjii was saying was worrying her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eriol with his arms around Tomoyo. He wished he could hold Sakura like that.   
  
Tomoyo was leaning on Eriol, lending some of her strength to him. She could feel a deep connection between them, something deeper than just the love they felt for each other. She turned and smiled at Eriol, who smiled back. The love they felt for each other before this all started seemed so simple and so trivial. She was glad she now had the chance to test their love, and could now see just how strong such a simple emotion could be.   
  
~*~   
  
Kenjii could feel the power growing inside of him. It was ridiculous even thinking of having to use such a spell to defeat these four. It hadn't been like this every other time. They normally didn't put up such a good fight, and the only reason they won was because of a sloppy mistake. Deep in his mind he could hear the voices that guided him telling him not to let his guard down, not to let the fourth gain his power and not to let his anger or emotions get the better of him.   
  
He focused all his anger and hate towards the four of them in his chant. This was the only was to get enough power to even think of defeating them. He could feel different strands of himself strengthen. From his back there grew dark coloured devil wings, his blood still dripping from them. His nails grew longer and sharper, and his eyes where now a blood red colour.   
  
This was his true form, and the form from which he was most powerful.   
  
"You don't have a chance now!" he boomed, his voice deeper than before and with an uncanny tinge of evil in it.   
  
Sakura looked ahead at him, and although the uneasiness inside her was churning, she stood there looking brave and unfazed by his change in appearance.   
  
"You mean you're just uglier and bigger than before" she retorted. "Oh well never mind, you weren't exactly a pretty picture to look at anyway."   
  
"You little whore," yelled Kenjii, "You think that this change means nothing. How wrong could you be, I will destroy you."   
  
"Whatever" yelled Syaoran, his passion for Sakura growing stronger. "I will not let you lay a finger on her, no matter how big headed you get. You're just the same snivelling weasel now as you were in high school."   
  
Sakura felt something within her twinge. Syaoran had just practically put his life down for her. She felt warm and happy inside. The necklace that hung on a thin chain round her neck began to glow.   
  
Kenjii saw the necklace, and using his mind he summoned it to him. Sakura could feel the necklace being lifted away from her and tried to grab it, her arms stretching up into the air. But it was to no avail, Kenjii quickly manoeuvred it out of her reach, and it floated across the battlefield toward him.   
  
Kenjii's face broke into a cruel smile as he grabbed the necklace. He could feel its goodness, burning his hand. But he refused to let go.   
  
"Well well, look what I have," he said jokingly. "Am I right in saying that your brother gave you this? So I take it you won't mind if I do this?" he said as he flicked it up into the air, and when he caught it he crushed it in his hand. Leaving nothing more that a fine dust that slowly floated to the ground.   
  
"You bastard," screamed Sakura. "That was the last thing I had from Touya, you wouldn't even let me have time to mourn his death, and now you take away the last think I have of him."   
  
Sakura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she knew she shouldn't let her emotions get control of her, but it was so hard to ignore them. Touya had died only a couple of days ago. How was she supposed to get over such a loss in such a short space of time? It was bad enough that her parents had died, but to loose her only remaining family was just tipping her over the edge.   
  
"Aww, look the little baby is crying," taunted Kenjii. In truth he was incredibly happy that something so trivial had gotten such a reaction out of Sakura. Now all he needed was to get a reaction out of the other three, and their deaths would be sealed in the bag.   
  
Syaoran was furious with Kenjii, how dare he speak to Sakura in such away! He held Sakura as she tried to choke back her emotions. She felt right where she was, in his arms. Syaoran could feel the anger rising from within. Not only had this cheep bastard killed her brother, he was now gloating over it.   
  
"You really haven't changed since high school have you. You where always the stupid on back then, and its good to see that you haven't changed." He yelled. "Ok granted you seem to be more stupid now than back then, but hell you're just as ugly as before, and just as weak."   
  
Kenjii felt the anger in him rise itself. "How dare you speak to me like that? You cant defeat me, so why not just give up now, and I'll make sure you die quickly like the rest of humanity." He gloated. "Or then again I could just wait till you've all run out of energy and kill you slowly and painfully."   
  
Syaoran was getting more and more angry with Kenjii. There was nothing he could do without letting go of Sakura, and right now he just didn't want to.   
  
"You're just a fake. You where fake then and fake now." He yelled. "You don't have the decency to be human."   
  
Sakura could hear everything, and was grateful at Syaoran for sticking up for her. She pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to face Kenjii, her fingers still weaved between Syaoran's. She brushed back her tears with her free arm, and glared at Kenjii, her eyes full of an unnatural hatred.   
  
"That's it Kenjii," she said in a cold cruel voice. "I don't give a shit if you think you are the all powerful demon that's going to destroy everything. And to be honest I can't see what I ever saw in you. But the point is it ends now. If I kill you Yue and Touya can finally rest in piece. Don't think you can stop me cause you're so in over your head!"   
  
"Ohh am shaking from fear." Said Kenjii in a sarcastic tone. "What can four pieces of crap like you do to me eh? You haven't even been able to land a hit on me yet. And I seem to recount that I took your precious Syaoran out not that long ago. Wouldn't be hard to deliver a stronger blast would it now?"   
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Syaoran calmly.   
  
"Well let's see pretty little mummy's boy, yes, yes it is a threat. Why you scared now?" he replied.   
  
Sakura's grip on Syaoran tightened, she was telling him not to let his anger get out of control. He smiled at her gratefully, bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
The second his lips touched her the necklace began to glow more powerfully than it had been. It was a blinding light and it surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran. The two of them floated about a foot of the ground, hands still locked. They looked ahead with deadly precision.   
  
Kenjii looked ahead in terror. He knew it was all over now. He had known from the beginning that if Sakura and Syaoran showed their love for each other that it would be his demise.   
  
From both Sakura and Syaoran there came a bright powerful light, so bright that it seemed to be the middle of the day. Around them trees burnt up from sheer force. Kenjii saw the light approach him in slow motion, and in the second before it hit him he knew that realistically he never had a chance of beating them, never had the chance of really being with Sakura.   
  
As the light hit Kenjii he could feel himself being torn apart, his wings turned to dust and within a few seconds there was nothing left of him, except for the few particles of good that still remained inside him.   
  
The particles that still loved Sakura, right to the very end.   
  
~*~   
  
Sakura could feel her eyes flutter as she slowly regained consciousness. The energy that both her and Syaoran had used for the final blast had wiped her out. Her head was throbbing and she just lay there, unable to move for a while.   
  
The dust and ash from what had been destroyed slowly fell from the sky like snow and settled on her and everything around her. She pushed herself up, and gave herself a second to take in everything that had happened.   
  
'We did,' she thought. 'We won.'   
  
Sakura stood up slowly, her head still throbbing and making her dizzy. She stumbled a bit until she found her footing. Her legs wobbled slightly under her for a minute or two from the sudden depletion of energy. Once Sakura felt confident enough to walk she started of in search of her friends.   
  
She came across Tomoyo and Eriol first. They where both stood in the middle of the destruction, looking in awe at what had been done. Eriol was stood behind Tomoyo with his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Both where stood there in complete silence and didn't here Sakura approach.   
  
"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura quietly.   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she ran towards her friend and hugged her. "Oh thank god you're ok. I was worried that, well you know…"   
  
"We were worried I had died along with Kenjii." Finished Eriol for Tomoyo.   
  
"No, I'm fine, just a bit shaky." Replied Sakura. "Have you seen Syaoran anywhere?"   
  
They both shook their heads, and immediately Sakura thought the worst. She was exhausted from the final blast and couldn't imagine what state Syaoran was in. After all he had been in a worst state than she was. She put on an unreadable face in front of Tomoyo and Eriol so not too worry them. Tomoyo and Eriol agreed to go looking for Tomoyo's mum, leaving Sakura on her own to look for Syaoran.   
  
Sakura wandered here and there, not really concentrating on anything as she looked for Syaoran. Deep down she was so worried that he wouldn't make it. He had already been hit once when they where fighting.   
  
Sakura saw something a small way away. She ran to it, not caring how tired she felt. When she got there she saw Syaoran lying on the ground, not moving. She knelt down next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. The dust that had now settled bathed him in a white covering. He was breathing slowly, just as if he were asleep.   
  
Sakura looked upon him, she took his hand and held it in her hand. She could feel raw emotion building up within her, and threatening to overspill in the form of tears. Why had she let such a petty argument go on for so long? Why couldn't she have just bitten down on her pride and apologised? How did she manage to miss the love she had for Syaoran?   
  
The tears that had threatened to flow where now running freely down her face. She closed her eyes, trying to will the tears away from her eyes. She felt a thumb graze her cheek wiping the tears away. She opened her eyes once more, only to Syaoran lying there smiling up at her.   
  
"Syaoran," she whispered, her vision going blurry because of the tears that returned.   
  
Sakura practically launched herself at Syaoran. They ended up lying side by side with Sakura's head on Syaoran's chest, his arms wrapped around her and holding her tight. They lay like that for a while, just bathing in the warm glow of each other's company.   
  
"Did we win?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yea, we won," replied Sakura, burying deeper into his chest.   
  
Syaoran smiled and held her tighter she tilted her head and looked into his eyes, and lying there on the battlefield they shared their first kiss.   
  
~*~   
  
_And once the glare has faded, and the ashes begin to settle.   
And the pair finally realise that their love was there.   
All along._   
  
And here end the last lines of the prophecy.   
  
~*~ End chapter 16 ~*~   
  
AN: WA I can't believe it's nearly finished, don't quite know what I'm going to do with myself when I've written the epilogue.   
I hope that you all liked this chapter - it probably would have been up earlier if I my computer had stopped turning itself of all on its own.   
Please review.   
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x- 


	18. Epilogue

AN: well here it is, the final chapter of the Prophecy.   
Err everything I need to say will be said in the final authors note at the end of this chapter, cause it's going to be a mighty long AN!!   
  
But just to answer one question from Kura-chan, my reason for using the "hell and high water" saying is cause it's my favourite saying, lol I didn't even notice I had put it in the fic that much!   
  
Anyway, this is it, the final chapter!! The song is 'I love you' by Sarah McLaughlin. And for the last time in this fic, I do not own CCS, not is the song mine by any rights!   
  
Enjoy   
  


**The Prophecy   
  
Epilogue.**

  
  
Six months after Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo had defeated Kenjii; they received a visit from Yue. Although he had originally been locked away in Limbo, the higher power let him out after seeing why he had done what he had done. Yue felt it was only right to visit the four, and let them know what had happened.   
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~   
  
"It is good to see you all again, and even better that the evil you faced has now passed. I'm glad that you all look well" said Yue as he talked to them in Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment.   
  
Yue had appeared when the four of them had settled down one night to watch the TV. Sakura was sat on Syaoran's lap half asleep when Yue had appeared. Tomoyo and Eriol where sat on the sofa curled up together. The appearance of Yue had scared them all.   
  
"Err Hi Yue, it's good to see you again," said Syaoran with a nod from the sofa.   
  
"Yue," yelled Sakura leaping of the sofa and giving him a hug. "I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead."   
  
Yue smiled and gave Sakura a hug.   
  
"I technically am dead" he corrected her, "but yes I did get sent to Limbo as punishment. But after your amazing performance against Kenjii they reinstated me as an angel."   
  
Sakura let this sink all in; she nodded and went back to sitting on Syaoran knee, his arms around her waist.   
  
"So Yue, what is the nature of this visit?" asked Eriol curiously from where both he and Tomoyo where sitting.   
  
"Well" started Yue, "the main reason for my being here was to explain what happened when you fought Kenjii. The other reason was that I was asked to ask you if you would want your memory erased of the night…"   
  
"NO" yelled all four at once.   
  
Yue just nodded. "I thought that would be your reaction, which is why I am only here to offer it."   
  
Yue sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his wings tucked behind him. Sakura Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran all joined him on the floor, feeling out of place being sat higher than him. Yue made himself comfortable and started to tell the story.   
  
"In order for you to beat Kenjii, four roles had to be fulfilled. The Protector, the Healer and the Lovers. Eriol you where the protector, Tomoyo was the healer, and Sakura and Syaoran, you where both the lovers. The reason that it was so hard for the two of you to come into your roles was that Kenjii had managed to break up your friendship from an earlier incident, and ultimately he did it in order to weaken you, and let your hate for each other manifest for a long time before the battle." Yue turned to Tomoyo. "In some ways Kenjii helped you find your inner strength because he took your mother, and that not only made you angry bit also made it easier to access your power. In the same way it made it easier for Eriol as well, because he was worried about you in a similar way to how you worried about your mum."   
  
Yue stopped for a moment and let them all take in what he had just said. Tomoyo was sat there, her hand gripping Eriol's so hard that her knuckles where white.   
  
"How is it that my mum remembers nothing?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"After the incident we had to remove all traces of it from her memory, mainly for her own protection, as if she had tried to tell others about it she would have been deemed mentally unstable."   
  
Tomoyo just nodded, and was glad that her mother would never remember the incident. Sometimes Tomoyo would wake up in the middle of the night and worry if her mum was safe.   
  
Yue turned to Syaoran and Sakura. "In some respects, most of the battle was down to the two of you, but you would not have been able to beat Kenjii if you had not had the strength and support of your friends. You two had to realise how much you loved each other, and then show that love in front of Kenjii in order to destroy him. You had to do that because the one thing that pure evil cannot stand is true love, and even though Kenjii had tried to keep you two apart, in the end you overcame that barrier and essentially that was what destroyed him."   
  
Yue stood up. "I have to leave you now, but you should always know that I will be watching over you, no matter what happens. I wish you all happiness."   
  
Yue cocked his head for a second, as if someone was speaking to you.   
  
"Touya also asks me to pass you two a message." He said looking at Syaoran and Sakura. "He says 'If you do anything to hurt my little sister I will personally come down from haven and kick the seven bells out of you Gaki boy. And he also says, 'behave yourself kaijuu!'" With that Yue disappeared.   
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling and yelled "SAKURA NO KAIJUU," with a smirk on her face.   
  
~*~ 2 years later ~*~   
  
"Syaoran get a move on we are going to be late, and personally I don't want to face Tomoyo's wrath if we end up being late for the prom!" Eriol yelled up the stairs.   
  
Syaoran ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. He looked flushed and nervous, but nevertheless he looked very hansom. Eriol and Syaoran were both wearing Tuxedo's, the only difference's being that Syaoran's had a dark green bow tie and that Eriol's had a navy bow tie. The other difference was that Eriol had a ring on his ring finger.   
  
"You nervous" Eriol asked Syaoran.   
  
"Hell yes I am very nervous he replied, fiddling with something in his jacket pocket.   
  
The two of them walked out of the flat and got into a waiting limo to go pick up the girls. Syaoran sat the fiddling the whole way. Eriol just sat there with a quiet smile on his face.   
  
~*~   
  
"KAWAII, Oh my god, Sakura you look amazing" squealed Tomoyo from the bathroom.   
  
Sakura just looked at her friend, smiling happily.   
  
"Well I wouldn't look this good if you hadn't designed and made this dress would I now?" she asked rhetorically.   
  
Tomoyo heard the doorbell go and ran to answer the door, leaving strict instructions that Sakura should stay where she was until she told her to come through.   
  
Eriol was the first to walk into the apartment, and swept Tomoyo off her feet, planting little kisses all over her face and neck.   
  
"You my dear look absolutely stunning," he said as he looked at what Tomoyo was wearing. She had on a long flowing amethyst dress, with small sequins outlining plum blossoms. She had her hair up, with small sections of it hanging down to frame her face. The only jewellery she had on was a small silver necklace with a silver angel hanging from it and a small ring; almost identical to Eriol's on her left ring finger.   
  
"Well if I dare say you look quite dashing yourself my love," she replied.   
  
She turned to look at Syaoran, who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other in the doorway.   
  
"Nervous?" she asked him.   
  
He just nodded in reply. He heard a noise from the stairway and turned to look at it. Coming down the stairs was Sakura, who looked perfect in every sense of the word. She had on a long baby pink dress that fitted all her curves well but flowed around her. Her hair was left cascading down her back in beautiful loose curls. Her green eyes where brought out by the simple silver necklace with an emerald angel hanging from it. On her arm there was a simple collection of lightly coloured bangles. In truth Syaoran thought she was an angel.   
  
He walked to the bottom of the stairs, and when she was on the last step and level with him, he picked her up and swung her round, letting her gently fall to the ground as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.   
  
"You look amazing" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.   
  
Sakura blushed as she whispered back to him, aware that Tomoyo probably had her video camera out and was recording everything.   
  
The four walked out of the apartment hand in hand, and headed towards the limo. Once they were all settled, Sakura noticed that something seemed to be nervous about something.   
  
"You nervous about doing your speech?" she asked him.   
  
Syaoran nodded. He had been asked to give the final speech at the prom. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.   
  
~*~   
  
The main hall looked fantastic. The theme this year was "Angels from above," and as a result the entire hall shimmered from the white and silver settings. The entire senior year was there, and as soon as the four entered the room they where surrounded by their friends, most of which they had known since elementary school.   
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meiling, Rika and Naoko all sat down at their table. Chiharu was there with Yamazaki, Meiling was with her boyfriend Tai, Rika had brought along her boyfriend Jyou and Naoko was with her long-term boyfriend Ken.   
  
Sakura felt slightly sad that this might be the last time they were all together. Come autumn they where all going to different universities. 'But they will always be in my heart', she thought to herself. Syaoran had picked up on her sadness and caressed her hand with his. She looked at him and smiled gratefully, were would she be without Syaoran to look after her?   
  
A teacher came over and told Syaoran it was time for him to make his speech. Sakura smiled at him and urged him to go on up. He gave her a quick kiss and made his way up onto the podium.   
  
"And now, for the class of 2004 we have Li Syaoran, class valedictorian t make a speech." Announced the principle.   
  
Syaoran took his place at the podium and started his speech.   
  
"People always say that high school and college are the best times of your life, of course they forget to mention the huge piles of homework, and the stress you will undoubtedly be subjected too. But I guess the saying is true, at least for me. I'm stood here looking at all of you, some who I know very well, and some who I wished I knew better. But this is it. Our prom, so I'm not going to stand here and bore you all to death with some long speech.   
  
We've known each other a long time now, some of us since we were young enough to still be wearing diapers. But that's not the point; the point is that we are here now, that we have made it through high school and college, and that we have the rest of our lives to live yet.   
  
Congratulations to the class of 2004, now lets stuff the speech and have fun" he yelled into the microphone, earning a huge cheer from the entire year.   
  
The music started and Syaoran made his way to his friends, which took longer that expected because of the number of people wanting to shake his hand. He reached Sakura, picked her up and swung her round.   
  
"You did great" she said to him.   
  
"well if it wasn't for you then we undoubtedly wouldn't be here!" he whispered back.   
  
The pair of them danced with their friends, until a slow song came on. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Syaoran arms rested lightly on her waist.   
  
_I have a smile   
stretched from ear to ear   
to see you walking down the road_   
  
Sakura buried her head deeper into syaorans chest, inhaling his scent, and feeling truly happy wrapped in his arms.   
  
_we meet at the lights   
I stare for a while   
the world around disappears_   
  
Syaoran held her tighter to him, enjoying the peace of the moment.   
  
_just you and me   
on this island of hope   
a breath between us could be miles_   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol watched on. Both were so happy that the other had someone else. Both of them deserved happiness.   
  
_oh and every time I'm close to you   
there's too much I can't say   
and you just walk away_   
  
Syaoran could feel his heart rate quicken, he knew what he had to do.   
  
_and I forgot   
to tell you   
I love you   
and the night's   
too long   
and cold here   
without you   
I grieve in my condition   
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so_   
  
Sakura could feel Syaoran shifting in her arms, and knew something was wrong. 'is he going to break up with me?' she thought to herself.   
  
"Sakura," he started. "I love you more than you could possibly imagine. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last I think of before I go to sleep." He whispered into her ear   
  
_oh and every time I'm close to you   
there's too much I can't say   
and you just walk away_   
  
Syaoran got down on one knee and took a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Sakura just stood there, shocked beyond belief.   
  
"Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked her.   
  
Sakura stood there for a moment letting it all sink in, and then from the depths of her memory she remembered something her mother had said to her when she was younger.   
  
'Follow your heart, if it feels right go for it. Don't let your doubts stop you from doing what you should. And remember I will always be here to watch over you."   
  
Syaoran sat there feeling mortified. She was taking to long to answer; did this mean she didn't want to marry him?   
  
Sakura threw herself on Syaoran and whispered 'of course I'll marry you dumbass'. Syaoran picked her up; he was now the happiest person in the world. The entire hall burst into a round of applause, and as always Tomoyo was there with her faithful video camera.   
  
_and I forgot   
to tell you   
I love you   
and the night's   
too long   
and cold here   
without you_   
  
Beyond peoples reach of vision, there stood two people on the podium. One of them was tall with long white flowing hair, the other stood there, a slight scowl on his face.   
  
"That Chinese Gaki had better not hurt my sister." He growled.   
  
Yue just laughed at him. "You're to protective Touya, can you not see how much he loves her?"   
  
Touya looked at the couple and managed to crack a smile.   
  
"Ok, ok you're right, as always." He muttered.   
  
The two of them smiled at the couple as they slowly dissolved away, leaving nothing but a small shimmering in the air, where the two angels had once stood.   
  
~*~ The End ~*~   
  
AN: *sobs* well that it, the end of the prophecy. I honestly don't know what to do with myself now.   
Well this fic has taken   
263 Days   
71 pages of size 10 Times new roman (and that doesn't include the author notes)   
36594 words   
5 nights when I was up until at least 4am   
Many other late nights   
At least 30+ cups of tea   
A packet of pro plus to keep me awake   
  
But to be honest, I've loved every moment of writing this. And I'm quite proud cause it's an original (don't ask where I got the idea from, I honestly cant remember). But I would like to offer one final thanks to everyone who reviewed   
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan   
Rita   
Chibi-Kerochan   
svetlaella   
pinketernity   
SakuraKChan   
Carmela-chan   
Kado shujin Sara   
Adriana   
who,what,when,where and w   
Avelyn Lauren   
Moon Dancer*   
Hikaru Ayumi   
Sakura-Tenshi   
Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki   
sakurasyaoran1   
lifes-mysteries18   
misaki   
Wallpaper   
Wolf Blossom   
MagicKnightNancy   
Cacti-chan   
sally   
KanbiAme   
Sakura-Angel-04   
Star Silver fox   
Oceanic ^ teaR   
BriAnna   
Cherry Princess Sakura   
Mimi   
Jenjenfoever   
twilight-star1   
Angel of Light   
NEOGALAXY   
Transcendant Pig   
Animegurl2376   
S*I*T*A*295   
Piccoleia Star   
Chibi-Kerochan   
DaShyGurl   
Kawaii Bunnii   
Rosemary   
Carmela-chan   
Sakura-Tenshi   
cherrysakura5   
Nicole   
seiko123   
Vi3t BaBiI   
pinketernity   
Katelyn   
linda-liu   
Kari Hiiragizawa   
Evergreen   
MadisonBabe   
ceres24   
Sakuraxhearts   
Kmmgirly   
Emma   
seiko123   
~*♥ Sambony ♥*~   
Tk. DuVeraun   
Cherry Princess Sakura   
Qleo-chan   
Kura-chan   
Sweet Fairy   
AnimeObsessionFantasy   
  
  
Without you this fic would have gone the way of some of my others (down the drain)   
Also I have tears running down my face at the moment just because of the sheer number of reviewers, you have no idea how much this means to me. *glomps you all*   
Finally for anyone who is reading *Chemicals Between Us* I will update that later on this week (hopefully at some point over the next 48 hours).   
  
Thank you all for reading this, you have no idea how happy it has made me, especially all the reviews I have received from it.   
  
Ja   
demi-kaijuu   
-x-o-x-   
Ps - don't worry I am not disappearing from ff.net!!!   
(Author goes off and cries some more.) 


End file.
